


Happily Ever After

by tauriel777



Category: Berlin Station (TV), Daniel Miller - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: In light of the disgusting way the writers on Berlin Station decided Daniel's fate, I had a deep need to "fix" it, so here is my version of what should have happened. Smut included along with some sappy, romantic fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, this is as always just my imagination running wild.
> 
> My undying gratitude to my dear Tumblr friend, who helped me so much with this! I hope you love it!

I wake up with a jerk, heart hammering in my chest and it takes me a minute to regain my composure and realize where I am, at home, in my apartment, in bed.

The dream was so real. I saw him, his battered, bruised and broken body. His face all beaten up. He was breathing hard, groaning in pain. It felt very real and it was horrible.

I roll over, facing the empty side of the bed and can't help but run my hand over the pillow, where his head rested about a week ago. I sigh and feel hollow, a dull ache inside. I miss him terribly, even more than I thought I would.

Damn you, Daniel Miller. Weaseling your way under my skin and into my heart. It had started out as lust, it was there from the moment we met and once we gave into that lust, there was no turning back. We continued to see each other, fuck whenever we could. Sex with you is something else, it's intense, passionate and hot. Slowly it has turned into something more, a lot more.

He practically lives here with me now. I know he still pretends to have his own flat in town, but he really only stops in there to get his mail and make sure it looks ok. 

MEOW         MEOW

I pat the bed and Mr.Cat jumps up and headbutts me, purring wildly. I scratch his chin and he curls up on Daniel's pillow, closing his eyes and tugging his feet under. I can't help but smile. That probably says it all right there, that his damn cat now lives here too and I am actually ok with that. I reach for my phone on the nightstand, then stop, looking at the *Spy vs. Spy*comic book he gave me for my birthday and smile. He has a great sense of humor and we do laugh a lot, which is probably necessary with the kind of jobs we do.

Running my hand over the cover, I recall that lovely morning he gave it to me and how I willingly gave up my 9 am meeting for a nice roll in the hay with him. Us connected physically and mentally as we made love and that is what this has turned into, love. I love him! And I know he feels the same way, although neither of us have actually said those words out loud.

We had amazing sex that morning, him bringing me to a mindblowing climax as he fucked me from behind, one of his favorite positions and he had followed me over the edge, groaning deeply as he came. Then some lazy cuddling, because Daniel does love to cuddle and he turns into a soft teddy bear after sex, which I use to not be into, but everything is different with him.

He treated me to a romantic brunch at our favorite morning cafe in my neighborhood and then sheepishly handed me my real birthday present, a beautiful simple solitaire diamond necklace on a gold chain. I touch it with my hand, I haven't taken it off since he placed it around my neck. 

I rub my face an sigh, staring at my phone. Nothing from him, not a word and the CIA is tight lipped if they know anything, other than Valerie Edwards finally admitted to me the other day that he is missing. Wouldn't give me much else and it didn't exactly make my relationship with her any warmer. I know there are protocols to follow, procedures, but I also know that sometimes those are broken.

Swinging my legs out of bed, I reach for my silk robe and get up, walking in my kitchen, turning the coffee maker on and flip on the TV to the news.

MEOWWWW    MEOWWWWWWWW   MEOWWWW

Mr. Cat rubs against my legs and then jumps up on the counter, looking at me. I scratch his chin "you hungry?", He chirps and leans up to head butt me and I laugh, giving him a hug "alright, food coming right up". I open a can of his favorite brand with fish, putting it on a fine china plate and setting it over by his water bowl. He jumps down and walks over to eat breakfast.

I pour a cup of coffee and listens to the news, more wars and general unrest around the world, which just makes my job and Daniel's harder. Walking with my coffee in hand back to the bedroom, I enter my closet, looking for something to wear today. My eyes fall on all his clothes, taking up a third of the clothes rack now, his suits neatly hanging next to my jackets and his shirts, pressed, next to all my tops. I still take up over half of the floor with shoes, I don't think he will ever win in that department.

Hanging a black pencil skirt and a leopard printed silk blouse on the bathroom door, I wander over the chest of drawers, opening the top, finding a matching set of lingerie, black lace and satin, a *just because* gift from him. Daniel loves me in lingerie, one of his kinks, I guess. I'm about to close the drawer, but my eyes go to his boxer briefs, mostly black, navy and grey. He is conservative when it comes to his underwear. God I miss him and the memories of my vivid dream come back in my head and I can't help but feel something is not right.

Stepping in the shower, I try to push those memories away and hurry to get ready for the day. I blow dry my hair, apply makeup with precision and then glance to corner, Daniel would usually lean against the wall and then just watch me in the morning as I got ready, sometimes coming over to kiss me and try to distract me. Good thing I am the boss, because it's not always I make it to work by 8:30 in the morning.

I get dressed and step into a nude pair of heels, take a quick glance in the mirror to make sure I look presentable for the day. Mr. Cat comes wandering in the closet, jumps up on the dresser and purrs, then lays down on one of Daniel's v neck black t-shirts that is still laying there. I pet his head "you miss him too, huh? Lets hope he will be home soon".

Taking one last swig of coffee, I reach for my purse and car keys, check the apartment one last time and then lock the door behind me. Walking down to the garage, I find my white BMW SUV and start heading towards work.

RIIIIINGGGGGGG            RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG

A voice anounces "Robert Kirsch calling". 

My heart skips a beat and I hit *answer* on the steering wheel, my voice sounding tense "yes?".

His voice booms over the car stereo "Esther.......it's Robert......we found him! Daniel is home".

I grip the wheel tighter "where? Is he ok? Where is he now?".

"We are at the Charite......emergency room.......he is ok, alive......", he sounds hesitant.

"What are you not telling me, Robert?".

Pause.

"I'm not liking this.....".

He sighs "I....fuck.......I'm sorry, Esther....I'm not even suppose to call you, but I thought you had a right to know.......he is pretty fucked up and so is Hector.....".

"WHAT?" Hector is with him, did he do this?".

"No, no, no.......no he didn't.....long story, but supposedly Daniel owes his life to Hector and Steven Frost is dead.......Frost was Diver, he killed Daniel's mother".

"Ohh god.....", my heart breaks for Daniel and I blink, willing the tears away, so I can see the road. I accelerate, turning left, then right "I'll be there in 10 min, Robert....thank you for calling me".

He says quietly "you're welcome......we all know what Daniel means to you, what you mean to each other.... but just a warning, Valerie is going to be furious".

"I'll deal with her, don't worry".

"I know you will.......see you in a few" and he disconnects.

I take a deep breath, relief flooding me. Daniel is home, safe and alive. Granted I don't know his exact condition, but he is at the best hospital in Berlin, he should be ok. Parking the car in the garage, I quickly call into work, letting them know I have an emergency and only to call me if it is something nobody else can handle.

Getting out of the car, I make a b line for the entrance to the hospital and follow the signs to the emergency room, feeling my anxiety creeping up on me and I'm tensing up, nervous to see what state Daniel really is in.

Entering the waiting area, I see Robert Kirsch and he comes over "they moved Daniel upstairs to ICU......to assess him better, Hector is in surgery......he is totally fucked up and might be critical".

I follow him towards the elevator "where were they even found and how?".

"We'll have full details later, but a seal team pulled them out......".

I nod, knowing that they likely can't give me many details, if any, at least not now. I look at Robert "is Daniel awake?".

"Probably not......they gave him something to knock him out, he is a fucking mess, Esther......he looks really bad, but he is alive and he gave a statement to the seal team commander. They wanted to fly them to Raimstein Air Force Base for treatment, but Daniel insisted they come here, he said he wanted to go home".

"Well at least he was coherent enough to tell them that", I look at him "did you talk to him?".

"Just enough to tell him it was fucking good to see him, then the doctor kicked our asses out, so they could really assess him and they rushed Hector directly to surgery, he has a nasty gunshot wound in the stomach", Kirsch makes a face as the elevator stops.

We get out and immediately see Valerie, Torres, April and Yates standing in the little sitting area, looking tense. They all turn as we step out and they approach, Valerie Edwards stares at me, then at Robert "what the hell is she doing here?".

Robert puts up his hands "I called her....she has a right to know he is home...safe.... alive".

Valerie is stern "we will discuss this later, Robert, but we do have certain protocols and procedures to follow here" and she turns to me "Esther....I".

I cut her off "screw your protocol! First you could barely tell me he was actually missing, then you didn't keep me updated at all.......just kept me in the dark and then he is found and you didn't even have the courtesy to let me know that either?", I'm getting angrier by the second and I see Robert sort of step in between us, sensing it might get ugly.

"As I said, we would eventually have told you, Esther".

"That's not good enough and you know it!!!", I stick a finger up to emphasize my point.

"Now listen, Miss Krug.....I don't much care for that tone".

I snort and is about to say something else, but the doors open and an older guy dressed in a lab coat comes out, holding a clipboard, addressing us "ehhh, I am looking for Esther Krug?". I step forward and he smiles "I'm Dr. Zimmermann.....Mr. Daniel Miller has you as his next of kin on his records......well, besides his father that lives in Maryland, USA".

I'm left speechless for a moment, because Daniel didn't tell me he had done that, but it moves me to my very core. I nod "yes?".

He gestures "please follow me.....I need to fill you in on Mr. Miller's condition".

Turning, I look Valerie square in the eyes "I'll keep you posted" and follow the doctor through the doors, my heels clicking over the floor.

 

Valerie glares after me, muttering "witch".

Robert interrupts her "that's not fair, Val.......she almost lost the love of her life......she didn't know if he was dead or alive for almost a week".

"We didn't either, Robert".

"No, but we were not fucking him on a daily basis either, so I don't think you exactly can equal the two, you know".

April lets out a laugh and Torres chews his gum and looks at Robert "man, you sure have a way of putting things in perspective".

Robert claps Torres on the shoulder "well, maybe you can learn a trick or two?".

Yates has watched it all and plops down in a chair, answering Valerie when she looks at her "well, might as well make ourselves comfortable until we know what is going on with both Hector and Daniel".

Valerie sighs and nods, they all sit down, some scrolling their phones, others just staring into space, waiting for news.

 

Dr. Zimmermann leads me into an office and closes the door, gesturing for me to sit, which I do, looking very anxious.

Taking a seat behind his desk, he looks at me "the good news is that Mr. Miller is alive and while he looks pretty banged up, he is far better shape than he appears......certainly a lot better than his colleague, who is critical at the moment", he looks at his clipboard "and I am only telling you this Miss Krug, because Mr. DeJean has Mr. Miller listed as his next of kin".

I nod "thank you.......will he make it?".

"It's very touch a go right now......he has lost a lot of blood, but he is getting transfusions and we have him in surgery as we speak, we will do what we can of course....".

"Of course.....I wasn't".

He cuts me off "I know you weren't....", then he takes a breath "now for Mr. Miller.....he has several cracked and bruised ribs, which might cause him the most trouble in recovery, those are never fun. They are just painful and not much we can do except rest and pain pills. He also suffers from a possible concussion, we are monitoring that and we had to restitch a couple of nasty wounds on his torso......they were infected and had to be cleaned out".

"Was he shot?", I'm trying to process all his injuries.

"Yes, grazed by at least one bullet wound on his shoulder, but the ones on his chest........they looked like knife wounds or something of that nature".

I nod and look at the x-ray he is pointing to on his table, switching on the light under it, a rib cage and I can tell several on the right side look out of line.

"Right there......those should look more like the other ones on the left, and if you look closer, several have hairline fractures.......they will heal, but as I said, it will hurt him for a while".

"Nothing else broken?".

"No, by some miracle no, but he is bruised and his face looks bad".

"Can I see him?".

"Yes, of course, but just know we gave him something so he would sleep for a while.......we are going to keep him in ICU until tomorrow, monitor him closely and take it from there".

"Will he be ok?" I look at Dr. Zimmermann, trying really hard to read between the lines, all the things he is not telling me.

He gets up from his chair "yes, he should make a full recovery in due time......at least physically.....emotionally....", he shrugs "I don't know......and I don't know what caused him to end up like this, but I am sure it is not pretty and given that half the CIA is waiting outside.....I gather he didn't sustain all these injuries from walking his dog around the park".

I give him a small smile "fair enough.....thank you for being honest".

"You're welcome Miss Krug....I've found in my long career, honestly is the best way" and he gestures "please.....I'll take you to see Mr. Miller now".

We walk out of his office and down the hall, coming into a circular room with a central station in the middle, several monitors are blinking with vital stats and a couple of people in scrubs sitting in front of them, looking. They nod to us and Dr. Zimmermann walks over to one of the rooms with a glass front, surrounding the room we are standing in. The board to the room has *Daniel Miller* written on it. 

He opens the door "now, please remember he is better than he looks" and he steps aside, so I can walk in. 

I take a deep breath and walk inside and up to motionless figure in the bed, hooked up to several monitors and tube running into various places in his beaten body. I can't help but notice the catheter bag hanging at the foot of the bed. I step all the way up and about loose it when I finally see his face. My beloved Daniel. His eyes are closed, but look swollen, one eyelid is purple and black and his entire face is bruised and still caked in blood, his hair a sticky mess.

Reaching for his hand that is laying at his side, his knuckles are busted, the tissue swollen and covered in blood. I gently put my hand on top of his, trying to take it all in and not break down and just sob. At least he feels warm and his breathing is even.

"Dear god.....", I whisper and then bend down to place a soft kiss on his lips, the top split open and they look cracked and dry.

Dr. Zimmermann observes me, reaching a hand out to place on my shoulder "you ok?".

I nod "yes....".

He points "so Mr. Miller is currently hooked up to an IV, he was dehydrated when he came in and we are also pumping him full of antibiotics to fight his nasty infection in those knife wounds". He lifts the blanket, showing me a couple of gaze pads over Daniel's chest. "We are monitoring his breathing......cracked ribs can cause issues, because patients don't breathe deep enough due to pain and since we are filling him with fluid, we put a catheter in, so he doesn't have to get up for a while......we hope to remove that tomorrow and we gave him some strong pain medicine so he can hopefully rest for the next 10-12 hours".

Looking at Daniel, I feel an overwhelming sense of gratitude he is alive, but at the same time, I am upset about his current state. I touch his face and brush some of his dirty hair away from his forehead.

"Yeah, we haven't cleaned him up yet......we wanted to stabilize him first and let him rest, worrying about his hygiene later...".

"Where are his clothes?" and I lift the blanket, confirming my suspicion he is naked under there. I stop, his stomach and thighs are bruised too, purple and black.

"They were in such bad shape, we were going to destroy them, but his colleagues asked for them, so they were handed over, in a medical waste bag".

I cover Daniel back up, tugging the blanket, but it feels warm in his room.

Dr. Zimmermann notices "it's a bit warmer in here, to keep him comfortable".

Lifting my head, I look at him "how long will he be in here?".

"Here in ICU, hopefully just until tomorrow.....then we can move him to a regular room and monitor him for a day or two more.....", he points "you are welcome to stay here....the chair folds into a bed of sorts...since you are his next of kin".

"His colleagues probably want to see him", I say, mentally noting what I need to do so I can just stay here until he can go home.

"We wont allow them in unless he becomes critical, but I can go brief them and then they can communicate with you and come see him, once he is out of ICU".

"I would appreciate that, thank you".

He shakes my hand "please make yourself at home and don't hesitate to ask out at the station for anything you might need".

I thank him again and he leaves. I take a deep breath, setting my purse on the little table and then push the chair close to Daniel's bed, but I don't sit down. I stand next to him, holding his hand and just look at him for a while. I stroke his forehead, that is nearly the only part of his face that is not bruised at this point and I kiss him again, talking softly to him "ohhh Daniel.......I'm so grateful you are home...".

Daniel stirs a little and then I feel him squeeze my hand ever so lightly. I smile through my tears and gently squeeze back, leaning close to his ear, he smells like dirt and blood "that's it, love....just rest and get better".

He opens his mouth, but not a sound comes out, he struggles a bit, then croaks "Es...Esther".

"I'm here, Daniel.......shhhh, don't talk....just sleep, I'm not going anywhere". I place my face next to his and kiss his temple, he turns his head ever so slightly towards mine. My heart melts and I just blurt out in a soft whisper "I love you".

"Mmmm...." is all he gets out, but then he squeezes my hand again, this time a little stronger.

I hug him, careful to just barely touch him, aware of all his injuries.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ           ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I giggle against his neck, then kiss him, before sitting down in the chair, still holding his hand. 

It's going to be a long day, possibly a long night, but he is alive and currently, that is all that matters.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr friend.......THANK YOU!

The next morning:

It was a restless night for me. Daniel moaned and whimpered through the night, but he never really woke up. So I was in and out of the chair, checking on him, stroking his face and talking to him, telling him he is ok and safe.

The overnight doctor came in one time to check on him, but said he is stable. Night nurse changed out the catheter bag, commenting it looked normal, no blood, which is good.

I finally manage to get a few hours of sleep, but wake up with a jump when someone touches my face. I blink and open my eyes. I am on my side, my arm outstretched so I can touch him in his bed. His rough fingers move over my cheek, the movement a bit jerky and I see he is on his side, facing me, his eyes slightly open.

He attempts a smile, but it doesn't fill his face. His voice is raspy, dry "hey".

My hand finds his arm and I smile back at him, slowly sitting up "hey......should you even be laying on your side?".

Daniel makes a face and rolls onto his back again, croaking "I don't know.....I feel like shit" and he moves his arms "and I am hooked up to all this crap".

I stand up, coming over next to him, reaching for his hand and lean down to kiss him "yes you are, but it will make you feel better".

He returns the kiss, his lips feel really dry and he attempts to cough, which then makes him groan in pain "ughhh....ouch".

"Easy....you have several cracked and bend ribs".

Squinting out of his better eye, the one that is not more or less swollen shut "yeah? What else is the matter with me, Miss Krug?".

"Well....." and I give him a run down of his injuries, then look at him, squeezing his hand, adding quietly "why didn't you tell me you put me as your next of kin?".

His face is so grotesquely swollen it is hard to read his expression, but he speaks "I honestly did it right before this all went down......I just had a bad feeling", he pauses, then seek my eyes "is it alright I did that?".

"Yes, of course.....it's fine......it just took me by surprise".

He looks around a bit, then back at me "any chance of some water? My throat feels like the Sahara desert".

"I'll go get you some" and I kiss him, before heading out, checking with the nurse that it is ok to give him water. I return with a big cup, fitted with a bendable straw "here.....they even had ice", knowing he loves ice water and it is his pet peeve that Europeans don't value that as much as Americans. I hold the cup and steer the straw into his mouth and he takes several sips, wetting his lips and then drinks some more.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome......" and I dig in my purse, finding my expensive chap stick and hold it up "here...your lips look so dry".

"They are" and he lets me apply some without putting up a fuss. He closes his eyes and tries to breath deeply, but holds back once he feels the strain on his sore ribs "fuck....this is the pits".

"Doctor said it would be....so take it easy". 

He nods, seeking out my hand, eyes still closes, but his voice is clear "I love you too".

I hold my breath, not sure I heard him correctly, my voice unsteady "what?".

Tugging on my hand, he pulls me close and reaches up to cup my face, trying to look at me with both eyes "I heard you last night.......telling me you love me.......and I love you too, Esther Krug.....so much......more than I thought I could love another human being".

We look at each other in silence for a long moment, both taking in the fact those words are finally spoken between us. 

I break into a smile, my eyes getting glassy "I love you, Daniel Miller" and bend down to kiss him. It's soft and tender, but he does slowly open his mouth to mine and it deepens until we finally have to break for air.

Daniel grins, or as much as his face will allow, stroking my cheek "ohhh Esther....I didn't know if I would ever see you again and that was my biggest regret......if you didn't know how I truly felt about you" and he wipes a single tear trickling down my face "please don't cry".

My voice is shaky and I tenderly touch his neck, feeling emotional "I thought about that a lot too.....after you left that message on my phone and then I didn't hear from you.......if something happened and I didn't tell you either".

He nods in understanding "I do think we both knew.....didn't we?".

"Yes, we did.......we just hadn't said it out loud".

"But now we have" and he gestures "in the damn ICU with me smelling and looking like shit".

"It's not that bad" I try to reassure him, then add quietly "you are here and you are alive".

That jolts his memory and he suddenly looks panicked "what about Hector? Is he ok?".

I stroke his hand "he is alive, but damn lucky to be......nasty infection from that gunshot wound....they did surgery and pumped him full of antibiotics" and I nod across the room "he is over there.......they wheeled him in during the night......I saw them".

Daniel struggles to sit up and I push the elevation button on his bed, so he can sit and he strains to see over there "I can't see anything, curtains are closed".

"Yes, probably to allow him to rest.....I am sure they knocked him out more than you".

He makes a face "I hope so", then he looks down his own body "this is a damn mess and I have a tube up my dick and why am I not dressed?".

"They did that since you got filled with fluid and antibiotics, so you didn't have to get up" and I glance up at the now empty IV bag "but maybe it will come out soon and they didn't put a hospital gown on you, since you have a monitor on your chest and all the tubes".

"Lets hope so......it just feels weird".

"Are you hungry?".

He shakes his head "no, not really......but more water would be nice".

I hold the water cup up so he can take a few more sips from it, then he looks at me, trying to smile "thank you", then he shivers, his naked shoulders exposed.

"Cold?", he nods and I reach for a folded gown on the table, opening it up and draping it over him. I get a look down his back, he is black and blue. I touch his shoulder "jesus......is there anywhere you are not beaten to pulp?".

"I don't know......my entire body hurts".

KNOCK         KNOCK

We both look up and see Dr. Zimmermann through the glass and he steps inside, coming over "ahhh Mr. Miller.........so glad to see you are back among the living" and he extends his hand "I'm Dr. Zimmermann, don't know how much you remember when you came in yesterday?".

Daniel shakes his hand "a bit........thank you, Doctor".

"So how are you feeling" and he consults his charts "all your stats look great.......vitals have remained stable, no blood in the urine....I think we can move you from ICU up to a regular room......then you can received visitors and you can shower".

"That would be nice.....I'm surprised she is still here" and Daniel gestures to me "I smell like a boys locker room or worse".

Dr. Zimmerman smiles "she is a very dedicated woman....", he consults his notes again "I'm going to run a blood test to makes sure your body is fighting the infection........feel hungry at all?".

"No.....".

"That's fairly normal, you have been through a lot Mr. Miller, but maybe at least try to eat something.....they make excellent smoothies here or some soup.....the nurse up in regular recovery will bring you a menu", then he looks at me "and you are of course welcome to order as well, Miss Krug". He proceeds to unhook Daniel from the chest monitor and takes out the IV tube, but leaves the port in his hand, in case he needs it. He lifts the urine bag and looks at Daniel "want to get rid of this?".

Daniel nods and I hold out my hand so he can grasp it, while Dr. Zimmermann quickly puts on gloves and lifts the blanket, removing the tube "ready? One, two....three" and it's out. Daniel makes a face and squeezes my hand, but I think the anticipation was worse than the actually pain and he lets out a breath. 

Dr. Zimmermann covers him back up and discards the tube and the gloves in the medical waste bin "that should make you feel better........just watch for stinging and discomfort when you go......and let us know......UTI's are not uncommon after a catheter". 

"Okay".

"So do you think you can stand for me? We can wheel you up to your room, but it would be good if you could walk by your own power".

"I can try" and Dr. Zimmermann and I get on either side as Daniel turns and puts his legs down. I make sure the gown falls around him as Dr. Zimmermann helps him stand up, then I tie it on the side. Daniel just stands for a moment, then nods "I think I am ok" and we both let go, watching as he takes a few wobbly steps.

Dr. Zimmermann watches "good.....good.....feel dizzy at all?".

Daniel shakes his head "no...just sore...", then he turns to look at the doctor "how is Hector DeJean? Can I see him?".

"Yes.....we can walk over there right now.......and I'll tell you about his condition" and he opens the door and we follow him, me behind Daniel, watching his every step. We are lead into the room across from where Daniel was, it's dark and a few more monitor and machines are surrounding the lonely bed. Hector is in it, covered up and with a mask over his face and tubes running from several parts of his body.

I stay by the door, letting Daniel move to the bed, where he puts his hand on Hector's shoulder, just looking at him in silence, then he raises his eyes to Dr. Zimmermann, full of questions.

"It's touch and go right now.......he lost an enormous amount of blood, but we made up for that.......he lost part of his lower left lung from that nasty gunshot wound.....that's ok, people live fine without it.....", pause "his biggest issues is infection, it had raged in his body for a while before he even got here.....yours had not set in as much......so that will be the battle. We put him in a medical induced coma, to allow his body to fight it with the help of some strong antibiotics......so far it seems to be working".

Daniel listens, nods and then remains silent for a bit, trying to process it all. Finally asking "so how long before you bring him out?".

"We are running blood tests fairly often.......could be a day or two, if he continues to respond well".

Silence.

Daniel doesn't move and I look at Dr. Zimmermann, then grab a chair, putting it by Daniel and urges him to sit, which he finally does, giving me a grateful look. I put my hand on his shoulder, respecting his wish to remain silent. Dr. Zimmermann comes over, saying quietly in my ear "I'll give you some privacy......just let the nurse outside know when you are ready, she will arrange for you to go to Daniel's recovery room upstairs".

I thank him and Daniel looks at him briefly, holding out his hand "thank you....for everything".

He nods "you're welcome.....I'll check in with you later" and he leaves.

We are alone with Hector. Just the hums and beeps from the machines, nothing else.

Daniel looks at him, reaching for his hand, laying motionless by his side, putting his on tops of Hector's. 

More silence, but then I realize Daniel is crying, tears streaming down his face, his shoulders shaking. I lean down, wrapping my arms around him, just letting him know I am here for him.

He catches his breath, wipes his eyes "damn it, Hector! What a fucking mess! You have to make it.....you have to".

We stay a little bit longer, until Daniel motions to get up and I support him and he wraps me in his arms, just holding me, saying quietly against my ear "thank you".

I pull back and cup his face, kissing him softly "I'll always be here".

He nods, then takes my hand and we quietly leave the room, glancing one more time at Hector's still form on the bed.

 

We are shown upstairs by a very efficient nurse and try to settle in. The room is airier and with a big window looking out in the park next to hospital. A couch and chair as well as a coffee table is on one end and the bed is situated next to the window.

Daniel looks around. He is walking around in his hospital gown, his hair dirty and very matted in the back. His beard is longer than he would like and also showing worse for wear. He peeks in the bathroom and lights up, there is a toothbrush and he proceeds to spend several minutes brushing his teeth, muttering low groans in between since just using his arm for brushing, sends jolts of pain through his body.

He emerges, coming over to me by the window, tenderly wrapping his arms around my lower torso, he can't lift them very high. He nuzzles my neck "well, that felt great......don't remember the last time I brushed my teeth".

I turn my head to meet his lips in a soft kiss "I'm glad".

"You know.....you should go to work, I don't want you to just sit here with me.....I know you have things to do, probably a lot more important things that watching a crippled man hobble around with his ass hanging out of a hospital gown".

Turning, so I can look at him, but reaching for his hand, I give him a small smile "it's fine....I told Stefan to call me if anything happened, but I'm staying here with you", he is about to protest, but I hold up a finger to silence him "now...I'll leave after you get some food and settled in to rest, but just to go back to my place to grab you some clothes.....then I will come back and you can shower".

"Clothes would be nice.....", then he makes a face "and I am sure I'll have to call in so they can start debriefing me and get a full statement".

I nod "probably......Robert said you gave a statement, a brief one....".

"I did, to the seal team on the way here.......I think the commander was really just trying to keep me alert and take my mind of Hector", then he looks down, then back at me "so what did Robert say?".

"Just that Frost was Diver and that he killed your mother".

Daniel is quiet, then looks at me "he tried to kill me too, he was going to shoot me.....I thought it was the end", then he shutters "it was like my life flashed before me and all my regrets", he starts to get upset and I squeeze his hand, which makes him take a deep breath, then looks intensely at me "I was so sorry I wasn't going to see you again, tell you how much I love you, make love to you until we are both exhausted......wake up with you on a lazy day". His eyes fill with tears.

I pull him into my arms and he hugs me like he is drowning and I just rub his back, saying over and over "it's ok......it's ok........you made it home".

He sniffs "only because of Hector...he knocked Frost over and I shot him.....I owe him my life....he HAS to make it".

"He will.....he is in the best hospital".

We just stand there for a while, he he cups my face, kissing me "I love you".

"I love you more" and I lean gently against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. My stomach growls loudly and I let out a giggle.

Daniel bursts into laughter, but then holds his own side "fuck...ouch".

"I know......doctor said no comedies for you for a while".

He makes a face "no shit.....along with a lot of other fun things" and he wiggles an eyebrow.

"Pervert!".

"Hey I am a man in my prime....and with a woman I find sexier than hell, so yes, I am a pervert".

I kiss him "well, all Dr. Zimmermann said was to let you heal.....whatever that means".

"I guess we will figure that out, but right now, I think we need to get you some food" and he takes me over to the couch, gingerly easing himself down and I sit down beside him. He reaches for the menu cards the nurse had handed us earlier "ok, get something and I'll try to order something".

He picks up the phone and places our order, then I look at him, feeling a bit anxious "want to tell me what really happened, how did you find out Frost was Diver and what happened with Hector?".

 

We are done eating. I had a breakfast sandwich and some juice and coffee. Daniel managed to get a smoothie down and had one sip of coffee, before pushing it away and saying it tasted too strong. He is holding my hand and I am wiping tears as I rub over his knuckle "I am so sorry about your mother".

He nods, sniffling "me too......but at least I know the truth now and the person that was responsible for her death is gone.....I think I can finally put it to rest......all the uncertainty", then he goes silent, biting his lower lip and adding "I can tell my father......so he can maybe have peace too, you know" and he looks at me with glassy eyes.

I scoot closer on the couch, nodding, enveloping him in my arms and we just hold each other for a while. It feels safe and like home. 

Separating a little, he strokes my cheek and kisses me "I can never repay you for just being here with me.....it".

Cutting him off, I touch his chin "shhhh.......you don't owe me anything, Daniel......that's what you do when you love someone".

Kissing me again, his good eye twinkles a little "that means a lot coming from someone that once told me that nothing mattered more to her than Germany".

I know what he is referring to and I nod "I know and I meant it.........but a lot has changed since then, I've changed and so has our relationship".

"True" and he rests his head on my shoulder and stifles a yawn.

"You really should rest.......it's already been an emotional day......seeing Hector, having to tell me all the shit that happened......you are still not well".

He is about to say something in protest.

KNOCK            KNOCK       

We both look at the door and I get to my feet, Daniel following suit a little slower. 

I walk over and open the door, finding a gentleman standing outside, his hair grey, but full, dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. Our eyes meet and I recognize Daniel's baby blues and the the creases around them. I've seen pictures of Daniel with his parents and he is a mixture of them both. I am about to say something, but Daniel's voice cuts through "Dad?" and he walks past me into his father's arms.

"Daniel" is all his dad manages to get out before they embrace and nothing is said for a while, until they pull apart and he just looks at his son, ruffling his hair a bit "you look like shit, but I'm glad to see you".

"Thanks a lot, Dad", but then Daniel gets serious "it's good to see you too", then he reaches for my hand, pulling me next to him "and I'm sorry......but please meet".

His Dad cuts him off and extends his hand, smiling at me warmly and leans in to kiss my cheek "the love of your life.....Esther......it's a pleasure to meet you".

Daniel looks between us, blushing slightly, adding "Esther.....meet my dad, Frank Miller".

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Frank......heard a lot about you".

He smiles "oh and you are all I've heard about for a long while whenever I have been able to catch Daniel.....usually he would only talk about work and how busy he is, but something started to change and your name came up more and more", he winks "he is very smitten".

"Well, it's mutual" and I lean close to Daniel as he puts his arm around me.

"I'm glad.....it's about damn time if you ask me".

Daniel closes the door behind us "now Dad....please don't embarrass me".

"Oh I wont, but I'm sure glad to see you are up and walking.......going to be alright?".

"I hope so.....", then he looks at his dad with curiosity "how did you even hear? I just came to my senses this morning".

"That annoying *talk a million miles a minute* Robert Kirsch called me yesterday......I got on the earliest flight I could".

"You didn't have to".

"The hell I did!" and Frank looks at me "pardon my language.......but yes I did, Robert said it was bad".

"Oh don't worry about her, she swears like a sailor sometimes too" and I swatch Daniel's arm, but he just grins a me, then turns back to his dad "thank you..".

"I had to come, Daniel......", he hesitates "I figured you might have found out something.......since you eluded to as much last we talked".

Daniel looks grim and nods "I did.......we need to talk".

I touch his arm "I'm going to run home to get your clothes, check in with work etc and leave you two to talk.....".

"Esther, you don't have".

"Yes, I do, Daniel......you and your father need this time alone.......I'll be back in a while.....order some coffee".

Daniel nods and looks at me "okay.....thank you.....", then he remembers something "can you bring me a kebab or something to eat when you come back? It sounds good".

"I will.......I'll call your room before I come back, okay?". I turn to Frank who has watched us "it was so nice to finally meet you.....I'm glad you are here".

He kisses my cheek "it was my pleasure to finally meet you too, Esther......thank you for caring for him".

I smile "I'm happy to" and turn to Daniel, touching his face "I'll see you in a little bit".

Daniel reaches up to cup my face and plants a soft kiss on my lips "ok, drive careful...", he pauses, then adds "I love you".

"I love you too" and I walk out of the room, leaving them to have one of the most painful, but necessary conversations of their lives.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr friend.....thank you for letting me bounce ideas and for your comment about the nurse outfit!

I drive home quickly, calling into work on the way, giving instructions and getting an update of anything that might need attention.

Unlocking the apartment door, I swing it open and step it. It feels different this time, since I know Daniel will soon be here too. It's been empty and lonely getting home since he went away.

MEOW          MEOW            MEOW

Well, except for Mr. Cat, who comes running from the bedroom, tail in the air, looking at me expectantly. I put my purse on the table in the entrance and bend down to pet him, getting headbutted and rubbed against. Suddenly Mr. Cat stops and sniffs my hands and arms. He is motionless for a few seconds, then chirps loudly and throws himself on the floor, then gets back up and sniffs me again.

I pet his head "you smell him, don't you? Yes, Daniel is back and he will be home soon".

Mr. Cat enjoys a few more pets, before he meows loudly and heads for the kitchen, looking behind him to see if I am following him. I know what he wants and walk in there, reaching in the cupboard to get a can of food out and I quickly open it and set it on a plate for him to eat. I refill his water and get myself a glass too, before making my way to the bedroom.

I discard my clothes, sorting what needs to be washed and what needs to go to the dry cleaners. I walk in the closet and reach for a small suitcase with wheels, rose gold of course and set it on the seat in the closet, starting to put a few things in it. I pack some comfy clothes for me and then get to work on finding clothes for Daniel for the next few days. He wont be needing a suit for a while, so in goes sweatpants, loose shirts, socks and underwear. 

I put out some black leggings, a loose baby pink shirt and a soft black cashmere cardigan. I find a pair of sneakers along with underwear and carry it all in the bathroom, setting it on the counter. I reach in the linen closet, finding Daniel's travel bag, throwing in deodorant, body wash, shampoo, razor, his toohtbrush and paste. I then pack mine and then remember to get his beard trimmer too, not knowing if he wants to shave or trim his beard.

The bags get put on top of the clothes in the suitcase along with Daniel's running shoes. I return to the bathroom and take a quick shower, toweling off after and then drying my hair. My straight iron sleeks it out and I only put on mascara and lipgloss. Not having to work in my office does have its perks. No fuss is required and that is one thing Daniel and I have learned to love, the rare day or if we are lucky, weekend, where we can stay home, not wear business attire and just lounge around. 

We would sleep in, likely make love before taking a lazy shower together, which sometimes lead to more sex, before just enjoying being together. I would read on one end of the couch and he would often fall asleep with Mr. Cat on his chest on the other end, some newspaper, likely the New York Times, falling to the floor as he snored lightly. 

Ordering take out for dinner or walk to our favorite restaurant would often cap our lovely day.

I get dressed and then make sure I have everything, putting more dry food in Mr. Cat's automatic feeder and feel grateful Daniel insisted on buying this fancy litter robot for Mr.Cat, so I don't have to scoop out his box. I am about to leave, but then remember to go back to the bedroom, opening the nightstand on Daniel's side of the bed, grabbing his cell phone and charger-he left his private one here before he went away. 

My eyes fall on his iPad, so that gets taken too, carefully put in the rolling suitcase, before I close it and leave the apartment again. I sent a quick text to my house cleaner, to please come tomorrow and also to check on Mr Cat.

Heading back, I get a phone call from work, so I divert routes to run into a hastily called meeting, to deal with an uprising of a right wing group and the flurry of activities they have shown lately. We set a strategy. I walk into my office since I might as well go through the mail and check my email before going back to the hospital.

My secretary and also good friend, Mia brings me coffee and a stack of messages. She closes the door to my office and sits down, looking at me "so.....how is he?".

"He is ok.....I think. Looks like he went 10 rounds with Mike Tyson, but by some miracle nothing is broken....a few cracked ribs".

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, the doctor said it would be a most troublesome, but after what Daniel has been through.....it's nothing".

She nods, then hesitates, before continuing "so do we know what exactly happened?".

"No, not all of it....", I know more, but not willing to say since I know the CIA likely will deem most of it highly classified, "and I am not sure how much we will know......the CIA....".

"Say no more.....they like to keep their cards close to their chests".

"Exactly".

We chat for a few more minutes, her asking my plans with Daniel and then teasing me, saying we should just get married and stop stalling.

I roll my eyes "yeah right........I am not sure either of us would make good spouse material".

"Whatever, Esther......he practically lives with you and have been for quite a while now, right?".

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we need to make it official or anything".

Mia looks at me "have you talked about it?".

"No", a short pause "but he did put me as his next of kin on his official medical forms".

Her eyes go big "he did?".

"Yeah, right before he left on this mission.....he didn't even tell me........I only found out when I showed up at the hospital yesterday......after Kirsch called me".

"He loves you, Esther......more than anything else........it's blinding.......you are not fooling any of us anymore.....showing up a functions together, claiming you just happened to run into each other in the elevator or whatever".

I about to answer when my cell starts to ring and I see it is Robert Kirsch. I hold up my hand "sorry, but I have to take this" and I reach for it.

She nods and waves "just invite me to the wedding".

"Bye, Mia" and I answer my cell "yes, Robert".

"Esther......hi........how are things......how is Daniel?".

"He is ok.......pretty banged up, cracked and bend ribs, concussion, infection and so forth".

"Fuck".

"Yeah, but it could be worse".

"And Hector......know anything about him?".

"Hector is a bit different, but he hopefully will pull through".

"We keep praying.......the doctor told us last night to just go home, it was just a waiting game.......".

"Pretty much, but Daniel is out of ICU, his father came to see him.......thank you for calling him, Robert".

"No biggie, he needed to know just like you did.......but that's great he is out, so can we visit him?".

"Yes, that might be nice.....he is visiting with his father right now......they have a lot to talk about".

Silence.

Finally Kirsch answers "yes they do..........that bastard.......Frost......".

"I hope you get to the bottom of it all".

"We will, there will be a hearing, inquiry and until that has been resolved, both Daniel and Hector are off duty".

I snort "not like they are in any state to work anyway right now".

"True"

I sign a couple of papers on my desk while I continue to speak "well, I am heading back to the hospital in a little bit, I'm bringing Daniel his phone.....I'll have him call or text you later, ok? I know he needs a shower really bad".

"That would be fantastic and yes, no offense, but he did smell a bit ripe for the few minutes I saw him".

"He did, but after what he has been through".

Kirsch cuts me off "I know, Esther.....I was joking", then he adds quietly "I'm just so fucking relieved he is home".

"I know you are.....I'll have him contact you after he smells like a newborn again" and we end the call.

Quickly scribbling some instructions on some of the messages, I sort them, taking those with me I need to answer personally and then handing the rest back to Mia on the way out.

Getting in the car, I call Daniel's hospital room. It rings several times, before he croaks into the receiver "hello".

"It's me".

He sounds tired "hey....".

"Sorry, did I wake you?".

"You did, but it's ok...I need to get up and take a piss anyway".

I snort "nice".

"Just being honest.....isn't that what women wants......honesty...truth in a relationship.......I think I read that in one of your chick magazines once".

Rolling my eyes, I do smile, because he sounds in a teasing mood, so he must be feeling slightly better "so still want me to bring you a kebab"?

"Heavens yes......I'm starving and some fries too......all I had was coffee and some cake with my dad".

"How did that go?".

Pause.

"It was good.....I'll tell you about it when you get here".

"That's good........did he leave?".

"No, he is still here.......do you have that spare key to my apartment on your key chain?".

"Yes".

"Good.....I'm going to give it to Dad, he can stay there instead of a hotel.......I had to insist".

"Makes sense to me......not like you live there anyway.....".

"No I don't......we should probably talk abut that too".

I get worried "having second thoughts?".

He hears my concern "no, no....no......never, Esther.....I just....maybe I need to just give it up, the apartment that is......no point.....unless you want to kick my crippled ass out".

"Never......besides, I am not sure Mr. Cat would like that idea either".

Daniel chuckles "no he certainly wouldn't.......he likes you better than me, I think".

"He does.....".

"And I know why.....I know you feed him treats when you think I'm not looking......".

"Are you spying on me?".

"Hey that's my job......".

"Well, I know you feed him treats too, Daniel Miller.... you have some in the drawer by your socks".

"Who is spying on who now, Miss Krug".

"I guess that makes us even".

"I guess so......".

"I'll be there in 20 minutes.....does your father want something?".

There is a pause and I can hear him talking, before he returns "no...he says he is tired and jetlagged".

"Ok....see you in a little bit".

"Bye, love" and he hangs up.

 

I walked into the hospital a little later, with the suitcase, my purse and a big bag with food. I take the elevator up to his room and knock "it's me" and walk in. Daniel is in bed, his father sitting in the chair next to him, putting down *The Guardian* and rising to his feet "Miss Krug......let me help you" and he comes over.

He takes the suitcase from me and I set my purse on the couch "thank you" and I walk over, putting the bag of food on the trey table and lean down to kiss Daniel "hey".

Kissing me back, he smiles, his eyes tired "hey" and he tries to lifts his arms to hug me, but stops, making a face.

"Don't....it's ok...."I say gently.

"This sucks......", our hands find each other and he wraps his fingers around mine "do you have the key?:,

"Oh yes" and I let go, going back to my purse and find my key ring and detach the one key, handing it to his father "here you go.......need a ride over there?".

Frank shakes his head "oh no, no....remember I use to live here too, so I'll take a taxi back to the hotel and check out, then just use public transportation to get to Daniel's place. He looks at his son "thanks......I really can just stay at".

"No you can't, Dad", Daniel cuts him off "this is free........as I said, it's sitting empty anyway and the Government is paying for it.......you might as well use it", then he looks almost offended "heaven knows they owe you.....for Mum....for everything" and his eyes fill with tears. He wipes them, a bit embarrassed, muttering "damn it".

His father comes over to his bedside, putting an arm on Daniel's shoulder "it's ok.......if you only knew how many tears I have shed over your mother over the years.......many.......feeling sad and angry, that she didn't get to see her children grow up and what a fine man her son has become".

"And for leaving you all alone...", Daniel says bitterly.

"That too" says Frank, but then adds softly "but now we know she didn't do it on purpose, it wasn't her fault, any of it and you brought closure to all of this".

Daniel nods "thanks, Dad".

"You take care and get better.......I'll come see you tomorrow, ok?".

"Alright".

Frank nods and hugs him quickly, then turns to me "thank you, Esther.......take care of him and please call me if you need anything".

"I will" and he walks out of the room and closes the door.

I turn back to Daniel, who has already pulled the trey table closer and is busy taking the boxes out. He realizes I am looking at him "what? I'm starving ok!".

"When was the last time you ate something descent?".

He thinks for a moment "I don't even remember......probably 2-3 days ago, maybe longer".

I help him unwrap his kebab, handing it to him and he eats it greedily, shoving some fries in his mouth in between bites. "Careful....please don't choke" I say with a laugh, but then take a couple of fries as well, before pulling the chair over and eating my own kebab wrap.

Not much is said while we eat. Daniel chows his down in record times, taking several drinks of water, a few more fries and then sighs in contentment "damn that was good" and he reaches out to touch my arm "thank you".

"You're welcome.....". I put the rest of my food down and nods towards the suitcase "I brought you underpants, clothes and toiletries, if you feel like showering.......can you even shower?".

"Yes, doctor came in to take more blood while you were gone and he said I could.....the gunshot wound on my shoulder just needs to heal on its own, so new bandaid after and the two knife wounds have some waterproof stuff over them that will be changed as needed.......I really need to shower...I know I stink and it might improve my appearance if all this dried blood was gone too".

"Want to do it now? I even brought your razor and beard trimmer".

He smiles "you are a life saver and yes, now would be lovely.....then maybe I can sleep for a bit after".

I get up and go over to the suitcase, taking out his toiletry bag along with some comfortable clothes, carrying it all in the bathroom and making sure his shampoo and body wash are within reach in the shower. Daniel joins me, still walking gingerly. I look at him "how are you feeling?".

"Ok....as long as I walk slowly and don't make any sudden movements".

"Need any help?".

"No, I think I got it" and he bends down to kiss me "thank you for getting all this.....I can't tell you how excited I am for a shower.....hot water is very underrated".

"Yeah, we often don't realize the value of something until we don't have it anymore.....".

Our eyes meet and he cups my face "no we don't..........I love you".

"I love you too........have a good shower, yell if you need me ok? I'll be right outside the door".

"Okay......maybe you can move the shower chair? I think I am able to stand".

I move it out of the way and then leave him to get freshened up, sitting back down to finish my lunch.

The water starts running after a few minutes and I skim over the front page of the newspaper while I eat. I finish and throw the boxes in the trash, fluffing Daniel's pillow and pull the sheet and blanket aside, getting it ready for him to rest.

"ESTHER!".

I bolt in the bathroom, wide eyed "yes? You ok?".

He is standing in the stall, naked and looking very vulnerable. I'm shocked at the true state of his beaten body, bruised all over, welts covering his skin and two good sized clear bandaids on his chest, stitches visible under the plastic. He gestures, saying meekly "yeah, I'm ok.......but I really can't wash my hair...I can't lift my arms that high, it hurts", then adds "sorry....".

"It's ok" and I look around, grabbing the shower chair and pushing it in the stall "better sit down then" and I kick off my sneakers and remove my leggings, socks and shirt, putting them in the far corner, away from the shower. It leaves me in my underwear.

Daniel stares "wh...what are you doing?".

"I don't want to get my clothes wet.....don't get excited" and I lift eyebrow as I see his eyes, one still pretty swollen roam over my body and the underwear, pretty sure he recognizes the pretty blue lace he gifted me one day just because.

He sticks his lower lip out and then tries to smirk with his swollen face "well, I was hoping you would dress up as a nurse, in uniform.....maybe it would make me heal faster".

"You kinky bastard" and I point to the water "shut it off, so I can step in to help you....I already showered today, I don't need another one".

Turning it off, he looks over his shoulder "pretty please?".

"Daniel! If every part of your body wasn't so bruised, I would smack you" and I walk in, putting the chair in the middle, pointing "sit.....please" and he does. I touch his shoulder, noticing the flesh wound on his lower left. I kiss his neck and lean close to his ear "I really don't think you are suppose to play doctor or nurse with anyone for a while.......".

He lets out a strangled groan and I do notice his cock is half hard. He mutters "evil woman".

"Watch it or I'll get soap in your eyes, Mister" and I turn the water back on, making sure it is comfortable and I stand behind him, slowly letting it wet down his hair. Dirt and blood mixes with the water, turning it brown as it cascades down on the floor and into the drain. 

Daniel hums "ohhhhhh.......".

I put a little shampoo in it and use one hand to lather it up, but then hands him the shower head to hold, so I very carefully can use both hands to rub it into his scalp "let me know if anything hurts, k?". His head is back, his eyes are closed and just a few content grunting sounds are coming from his chest as I rub the soap deep into his hair, making sure it really gets in there. He groans when I touch the front left side, where his eye is swollen and I pull back "sorry".

"No, it feels so nice, Esther......".

Letting the shampoo sit in his hair, I can't help but scan his entire body. I inspect the gun shot wound on his shoulder, but it looks clean and not too deep. His entire body is bruised and I can only imagine what color all these welts will be in a day or two. Blood has already pooled under the skin in many spots and the swelling on his forehead by his eye is almost black. I touch his shoulder "is there anywhere they didn't hit you?".

His eyes remain closed "I don't know.....my entire body just aches and I can only imagine it will feel even worse tomorrow.....".

"Probably.....but they can give you stuff for the pain".

"I know, but I don't want to take any.....makes my stomach upset or should I say, even more upset.....the antibiotics are not my friend".

I gently stroke his neck "I'm sorry" and I reach for the shower head, starting to rinse his hair, making sure to get every bit of soap out. "There.....all done...." and I hand him back the shower handle "need help cleaning the kibble and bits".

He stands up slowly, turning around as he shuts off the water "I already washed those parts, but I'll make sure to ask for help the next time".

"Well, that tends to get us in trouble, Mr. Miller......showering and washing each other" and my mind flashes back to the numerous times we have ended up having sex in the morning, before work.

Taking the towel I am holding out to him, he smiles "I know", then he reaches out, pulling me closer "but it was worth it, wasn't it?".

Our lips meet in a soft kiss and he pulls me against him, tossing the towel in the corner and holding me close, his hands resting on my hip and rear end. I melt against him, careful not to put too much pressure on any part of his body, but enjoying the closeness. I feel his warm still moist skin against mine and he smells fresh. We kiss again and I look into his eyes "it was always worth it" and I reach up to touch his face "come here, let me try to get the rest of that grime off". I steer him over to the sink and use a soft rag, carefully wiping the loosened dirt and blood from his face "there....better".

He looks in the mirror "thank you...I think I almost feel human again".

"Want to shave or trim your beard?".

Deep sigh "I don't think I can...arms hurt".

"Want me to do it? Shave or trim?".

"Just a trim....don't want to upset my skin anymore than it already is, but I also don't want to resemble a mountain man".

"I can do that" and I make him sit back in the shower chair, so I can trim his beard shorter, knowing how he usually likes it.

My brow is furrowed in deep concentration and he reaches out to touch my hip, our eyes meeting "you are beautiful when you are focused like that".

Turning off the clippers, I lean down to kiss him "there.....good enough?".

He studies himself "it's great, thank you....for everything" and he gives me a grateful look.

"My pleasure" and point to his clothes "it's all fresh and clean over there".

I got over to my own pile and I am about to bend down to get them, when he is behind me, his arms going around my lower waist and he pulls me close, kissing my shoulder and my neck "one more hug".

Enjoying his close proximity, I turn my head so we can kiss again and I smile up at him as our fingers intertwine "I wont object to that", then I feel his erection, hot and hard and I lift an eyebrow "but you better put that away......doctor said no hanky panky for a while".

Daniel sighs against me, moving one hand up to cup my soft, lace covered breast while nibbling on my ear "I know.....I just enjoy you so much".

"And I very much enjoy you too......but doctor's orders".

He lets me go "I know and I honestly don't even think I am capable, but *he* seems to have other ideas".

I look at him and then down to his crotch "well, tell him, I very much look forward to playing again soon".

That makes Daniel chuckle and we get dressed or rather, I help him get dressed since bending down to pull on underwear, socks and sweatpants turns out to be too big of a task for him today. I put a fresh big bandaid on his shoulder wound and pull his loose shirt over his head and help him get it on. 

I turn back to get my clothes back on after helping him and find him standing against the wall, just watching me. I suddenly feel self conscious "what?".

"You had almost the same outfit one when I ran into you in the park, running, that first winter we met".

"Oh you mean when you practically followed me and stalked me, during my private running time".

He looks a bit sheepish "yeah that......it was that obvious, huh?".

"Yes and if I recall correctly, I told you to mind your own business".

"Yes you did and I remember watching you run away......leaving me standing there, already feeling confused, because I was suppose to dislike you".

I step up to him, taking his hand "well, I am glad you didn't dislike me".

"Same" and we kiss again, him resting his head against mine, our noses touching "thank you for helping me shower.....I feel so much better".

"You're welcome.........and now you better get some rest".

He nods and we walk back in his room and I help him get in bed and situated. His head barely touches the pillow and he gives me a lazy kiss, before he is fast asleep. His even breathing filling the room with a steady hum.

I watch him for a few minutes, grateful he is here with me.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Tumblr friend.....thank you for letting me bounce ideas off of you and for all your help!

I sit and work for several hours as Daniel sleeps soundly. Answering emails and making a couple of quiet phone calls in the bathroom. I glance over at him ever so often, making sure he is still asleep.

A nurse brings in a couple of flower arrangements, one from his co workers, the other from his sister with a giant balloon attached saying *get well soon*. I smile, because Daniel proclaims to not like flowers, but he tends to bring them home often enough, claiming it is just for me, but I know he enjoys them on the dining room table or the china cabinet-they have had to be put there lately since we caught Mr. Cat sampling them on the dinner table one day.

I'm skimming over a case file when suddenly there is commotion from Daniel's bed and he gets up and hurries as fast as he can into the bathroom, hobbling and then I hear dreadful noises: he is throwing up. I fly up and rush in, seeing him hunched over the toilet, holding his side, trying to catch his breath. I'm by his side and touch his arm "you ok?".

He shakes his head and then heaves over the toilet again, gripping his side. He is breathing hard and I grab a tissue to hand him to wipe his mouth and then place a hand on his back. He looks at me, tears in his eyes and he mutters "fucking hell that hurt........ohhhh god". I dab his eyes with another tissue and support him as he straightens up, letting out panting breaths "shit".

"I'm sorry......what happened?".

"I don't know, I was sleeping one minute and the next I woke up and just knew I had to spew......it's that antibiotics shit......my stomach can't handle it".

I wipe his forehead with a cold rag and hand him his toothbrush so he can freshen up "maybe we need to talk to the doctor when he comes back in......you need to be able to keep food down or it will take you even longer to heal".

He nods as he brushes and then spits and rinses "thank you......and yes....it's a new doctor, Dr. Becker I think.....he came in earlier to check on me, said my count was still high for infections".

"Maybe they can give you something different...." and I rub his back "you ok?".

"I am now..." and he opens his arms, pulling me in for a hug "thank you for being here......it helps".

We share a soft kiss "always....." and then I help him back in bed, handing him his water cup "want something else?".

"Nahhh......thanks" he says sighing, giving me puppy eyes "I gather a cigarette is out of the question?".

"Uhm yeah......we are inside a hospital.......but are you up for a walk outside? It's nice".

He looks out the window, the sun is shining and the sky is blue "actually that sounds nice, but I think they took my shoes along with all the rest of my clothes".

"Trust me, you didn't want to keep any of it.....but I brought your trainers".

"You are brilliant" and he smiles "I think I'll keep you around". I swat in the air at him and he lets out a laugh, until he grabs his side again, making a face "I forgot....laughing hurts too".

I get his shoes out and bring them over, putting them on his feet when he swings his legs back out of bed. I tie the laces and look up at him "too tight or ok?".

"It's great" and he stands up again, reaching for my hand when I get back up, drawing me in for a kiss "thank you".

We walk slowly out of his room and take the elevator down to the main floor and make out way out in the park like setting. Daniel blinks and inhales as we enter the fresh air and then smiles "ahhhh, this is good". Strolling along, I let him set the pace and just enjoy being with him. We look at the flowers and stop to watch the ducks in the pond. 

Daniel stops at a bench and gestures for us to sit and he puts his arm around me, turning to look at me "cigarette?".

"Addicted much?", I roll my eyes at him and reach inside my light jacket, handing him my gold cigarette case and lighter. 

Taking it from me, he fishes one out, sticks it in his mouth as he hands me back the container, then quickly shields the cigarette with his hand so he can light it. I reach out my hand for the lighter, putting it back in my pocket. He puffs a few times, sighing in contentment and leans back, looking up "just what I needed", but then makes the mistake of inhaling deeply, which sends him into a coughing fit. He grunts in pain, his eyes watering and he hands me the cigarette.

I take a few drags and rub his back, careful not to hurt him "you ok?".

He wipes a couple of tears from his face, nodding "yes.....shit.....maybe I need to kick the habit".

Leaning my head on his shoulder, still holding the cigarette, I sigh "that would be sad.....that is one of my favorite things..". Daniel turns to look at me, questions in his eyes, so I enlighten him "us sharing a cigarette after a good roll in the hay......." and I shrug "I don't know why, it's silly I guess....". I think for a moment "maybe it's because after the first time.....you sat naked on the edge of my bed, smoking and we talked....I think I started to see you differently...you asking some hard questions about the job we do and what it does to us.....".

Leaning down, he kisses me softly "it's not silly....I love that too", then he gets a gleam in his eyes "and I actually think that wasn't the first time......that was the second time.......first time was more or less on the floor, not in your bed........second time was in your bed, from behind", then he adds "and just to clarify, I wasn't planning on that at all....any of it".

I smile "pervert....you remember when and how we did it?".

"Of course I do", then his eyes get a bit darker "especially those two times.....because it was our first times and also because it was so unexpected and honestly some of the best sex I have ever had in my life.....".

We kiss again and I cup his face "I agree....it was something else......I remember laying in bed after, you spooning me and thinking that it could be a start of something....and luckily it was".

Daniel grins and pulls me closer, kissing my head and cheek "I agree" and he looks at me again "I love you, Esther".

"I love you too".

We sit in silence for a few more minutes, sharing the last few drags of the cigarette, before I throw it in the container with sand. 

He reaches for my hand and tugs me closer, giving me a warm smile. His one eye still looks bad, but it doesn't seem to bother him too much. I look at him "so can I ask how your visit with your father went?".

Drawing a breath, he nods "yes", pauses to think for a minute and then continues, looking at our intertwined hands before meeting my gaze again "it was good........it......well, you know we haven't always had the best relationship......but this was good, we actually talked, like adults for maybe the first time......both of us coming to terms with mom's death since we now know what happened".

"Is he ok?".

"He is or going to be.....I think he was relieved to know none of it was her fault.......I think he deep down always knew, but given the profession we both have worked in, I think it always makes you question everything".

I agree "it does.....you are always looking over your shoulder, questioning and trying to read the people you have contact with".

"Exactly.....he said he was going to talk to Lisa and tell her too.....maybe this family can finally come together or at least try to......Mom's death was always this giant elephant in the room and I don't think we knew how to talk about it".

He looks a bit sad as he talks about his older sister. I know they don't talk much, she is a school teacher in Virginia and they only seem to exchange birthday and holiday greetings, not much else. I rub the top of his hand "are you going to call her?".

"Yes.....after Dad talks to her, I need to.......".

I sense that is all he is willing to say right now and that is ok with me. I just snuggle into him and we sit in silence some more. We walk back inside after a while and the doctor comes in to check on Daniel again, ordering some different antibiotics and then urges him to please try and eat something.

He sits on the couch, staring at the menu "nothing sounds good?".

I'm sitting next to him and turn to look at him "no? Then tell me, what does sound good?". Looking down, he hesitates at for moment, but I prod him "come on, Daniel.....spit it out.....we are done with secrets, remember?".

A sigh and a nod later he speaks "honestly.......a Big Mac with extra cheese and a strawberry milkshake". I get up, he looks bewildered "where are you going?".

"To get you the food".

"But you HATE McDonald's", he sputters and gets up too "it's alright, I'll find something here".

I walk over to him, reaching for his hand and we lock eyes "don't argue......just sit and wait, I'll go get you what you want" and I see him about to protest, so I lift a finger "and I'll grab my favorite grilled sandwich and salad at the deli next door, alright?".

"It's not healthy I know".

"I really don't think that matters right now....all that matters is that you eat something, anything......you need to get some calories".

He nods, rubs his face and then gestures "I know.....but I can't even exercise or do anything right now to offset any bad food choices".

I gently grab his face with my hands "listen.......just don't worry about it or beat yourself up about it right now......just concentrate on getting better, ok?", then I lift an eyebrow "maybe at least complete your physical therapy this time around?".

Leaning down, he kisses me softly "yes, Ma'm....I know you will keep even closer taps on me this time around".

"Damn right".

He looks at me "why did you keep track of me last time......it honestly surprised me you knew I hadn't completed it".

"Because it was a way to stay connected to you......", I pause for a moment "we really just left of relationship hanging and I missed it, missed you......".

Putting his hands around my waist, he pulls me close, our noses touching "I get that....I missed you too, but didn't know how it left us.....you know".

I nod "I know.....", then I kiss him again " now go lay down for some rest and I'll go get us dinner".

He greedily eats every last bite when I bring back food and makes sure I got mine as well. After, he tries to argue with me to go home to sleep, but soon gives up, realizing I am here to say and we settled in for the night. Me on the couch and him in the bed. Both of us are exhausted and soon fast asleep.

 

I wake up the next morning and sit up on the couch. I stretch and yawn. It was surprisingly comfortable and I did get a descent amount of sleep. I glance over and Daniel still appears fast asleep in the bed, on his back, lightly snoring.

Tip toeing quietly in the bathroom, I freshen up a bit, running a brush through my hair and tying it up in a pony tail. I wash my face and do my morning routine skin care, but stop midway, because I see him in the mirror, standing in the door. I turn around "morning".

He comes over, wrapping me in his arms and nuzzles my neck, his voice still sleepy "morning, Esther.....did you sleep ok?".

I relish in his warm body against mine "I did.....you?".

"Better than the night before.....".

Turning my head to kiss him, I look at him "feel better?".

"Mmmm.....yeah, I think so........the food stayed down, but my head still hurts and I really need to pee".

I gesture "by all means go ahead....." and I grab my makeup bag and leave, closing the door behind me.

He comes out a few minutes later and gingerly sits down on the couch next to me as I finish applying lip gloss "I didn't mean to kick you out".

"Oh I know, but when you have to go, you have to go......" and I place hand on his leg, locking eyes with him "how are you really feeling?". I study his face, which looks a tiny bit better, not as swollen and the black over his eye is now more purple.

"Better, but sore.....very sore, everywhere......." and he winches, touching his side "my ribs are killing me".

"Doctor said it would be the worst".

Daniel makes a face "well he wasn't lying.....this is worst than the gunshot wound on my shoulder".

I scoot closer, putting an arm around him and lean on him, kissing his bearded chin and then our lips meet in a tender kiss "I'm sorry......".

"It's fine....I'm lucky, I know that and should just be grateful", then he looks concerned "wonder how Hector is......Dr. Zimmermann never came back yesterday".

"I think that means he has nothing new, which I guess in some ways is a good thing, huh?".

"I guess so" and he goes quiet for a few minutes and I just reach for his hand, squeezing it, letting him know nothing else needs to be said. We sit in silence, both of us quietly reflecting on what has happened and how lucky we are that Daniel is here, alive. He finally looks at me and says matter of factly "Dad wants me to retire.....".

My eyes go big "what? He said that to you? Yesterday?".

Daniel nods, looks at our intertwined hands and then back at me "yeah.....he told me how fucking lucky I am to come out of this one alive and to not take that for granted ever!".

Silence.

I gently tug on his hand "well?".

He runs his free hand over his face "I...I don't know....", then he sounds frustrated "I told him I would think about it, but I don't know, Esther.......", he hesitates "would it be ok if I did? Would it work?".

"Would what work?" I look confused, "you mean us?" and I wait until he nods to confirm that is what he is asking, then nod "yes, of course it would work, why wouldn't it? It's not like we can share many secrets when it comes to our jobs anyway".

"True.....".

"I think it will be fine, unless you decide to hang it up and then lay around being a couch potato all damn day.....that might be a problem" and I smile "but I don't see you doing that". He shakes his head and I can't help but tease him "so what do you have in mind, Mr. Miller? Going to go flip burgers at the local McDonald's?".

"Very funny......and no, sorry to disappoint.....not McDonald's....I did that in my youth back in Maryland, hated it, but Dad insisted I work in fast food for a bit, to gain some appreciation for that type of work".

"And did you?" I look at him with curiosity, he seldom talks about his childhood and youth.

"I guess in a sense......I know what they do is hard work and often very underrated".

"I think your father is a smart man".

"He is...", then Daniel looks thoughtful "I just don't think he really knew how to be a father after Mom died, he lost his way and it wasn't good".

"I'm sorry, Daniel".

"No....it is what it is, I know now he did the best he could......he lost a lot that day too" and he shutters "I mean....I can't imagine loosing you...not now........but I just didn't see or understand that really, not until we talked yesterday", then he smiles "he really likes you and", pause "he saw how in love we are........he told me that and it made him so happy".

"You were a child, Daniel.....you lost your mother".

"I know.......I just think I should have understood him more as I became an adult......".

"Well, you two talked yesterday....that's a good start, isn't it".

"It is", then he locks eyes with me "he wants to go to Mom's grave when I get discharged from the hospital..........will you come with us?".

"Don't you want to go alone, with him?".

Daniel shakes his head "no....I want you to come too....it's important".

"I will be happy to.......as long as neither of you mind......." and I squeeze his hand "you've never taken me there".

He looks down, then back at me "I know I haven't........I often went by myself, just to think and be with her, try to make sense of it all".

"And now you have?".

"Yes, to a point.....and it feels good or at least like some sort of closure".

"I'm glad......I'm really happy you talked to your father and you can visit together" and I lean close to kiss him softly "and I am glad you are here with me".

"Me too, love......".

We order breakfast. Eggs, toast and sausage for him and I get some fruit, eggs and some bacon. It all gets washed down with some orange juice and coffee. 

Daniel chews happily and takes a big drink drink of coffee "ahhhh.... caffeine......." and he grins.

"Missed that, huh?".

"Yeah, I finally feel a little bit more like a normal human being".

I look at him "so back to retirement.......you never said what you have in mind other than not work at McDonald's".

He thinks for a minute "I'm honestly not sure.......I don't even know if I want to retire", he gestures "lots to think about while my body heals.......but Dad suggested he knew a few people that are always looking for consultants......in security....that type of stuff", he locks eyes with me "I told him it had to be here......my base.....I'm not leaving Berlin again unless you kick my sorry ass out".

We both know what the implications of that statement are, but let it lay for now. I just reach for his hand and lean over to kiss him "I'm afraid you are stuck with me, Mr. Miller".

"Good, Miss Krug......I wouldn't want it any other way".

I work for a few hours after breakfast, answering emails and reading up on some things. Daniel rests for a bit, before another consultation with the doctor and then he gets summoned down to physical therapy. He is gone for a while and looks totally exhausted when he walks back in. I get up to greet him "hey.....how was it? You ok?".

He reaches for his water on the table and pulls me close "it was good, but fuck.....I don't think we realize how our ribs are connected to our core and how much we use that core, until it is damaged" and he grimaces. "They had me walking up and down stairs, showed me how to bend over and started working on the mobility of my arms", he lifts them up a bit "that's as far as I can go".

We kiss and I rub his back "yeah, I guess there is a reason everyone always talks about keeping our core strong......but that's good, you'll get there".

"I hope so".

Daniel is exhausted and I help him into bed and he sleeps for an hour, then there is a knock on the door and Dr. Zimmermann walks in "sorry to disturb you.....", he looks at Daniel "but Mr. DeJean is awake and asking for you".

I interject "how is he?".

"Better.......but still in ICU, his infection is raging", he sees my follow up question before I even can ask "he is not out of the woods yet, but it is better than yesterday". I nod in appreciation.

Daniel has gotten out of bed and looks at me and I get up, walking over to him "you just go, ok? I think you need this time alone to talk.....give him my best"

"Okay.....I will" and he kisses me before he follows Dr. Zimmermann out of the room.

They head into the elevator and the doctor looks at him "how are you feeling?".

"Better....".

"Good.....give yourself time, Mr. Miller.....the biggest mistake I see is people not allowing themselves the time they need to heal.....patience is key".

Daniel sighs "yeah, I can see that, but I will and if I don't I am sure Miss Krug will remind me".

Dr. Zimmermann smiles "she is a good nurse, isn't she?".

"The best.....I'm a very lucky man in many ways, but with her....I won the lottery".

"I think you did too".

They arrive at ICU and Daniel walks into Hector's room. The lighting is still a little dim, but Hector is sitting upright, supported by pillows and gives him a weak smile, his voice raspy "Daniel!".

Daniel embraces him and then sits down in the chair by his bed "Hector........how are you feeling?".

Hector lifts his arms, each with a tube and gestures to his chest, filled with electrodes "oh about as good as I look......it's a fucking mess man, and I feel like shit", then he looks into Daniel's eyes "but I am alive and from what the doctors tell me, that is more luck than anything else".

"It is....", Daniel looks grim "you seriously didn't look like you would make it when we got here".

"Well, I figured I better live to piss Valerie off and continue to pester you, my friend" and he places a hand on Daniel's arm "I'm glad you are here".

"Me too, Hector", their eyes meet "thank you.....for everything........for saving my life....I know he would have killed me if you hadn't busted in".

Hector nods "oh I was listening and inching closer, hoping I had the strength to do it....", he gestures to his side "this gunshot wound was really giving me some serious trouble.....still is....but yes, Frost was about to end it, no doubt, knowing you would expose him and all his evil doings". Hector gets a hard look on his face "that fucking bastard........I'm so sorry what he did to your mother.....I'm glad you killed him".

"Me too, Hector.....seems more just than him rotting away in a cell for years, costing tax payers money.......I just hope the official CIA inquiry agrees....".

"I'm sure it will work out....as much as I have hated and sometimes fought against certain things within, justice and honor seem to still matter to them.....the only reason I agreed to go back in".

"I'm glad you did and me and my family can never repay you.....you saved my life and we finally got the truth".

Hector nods but makes a dismissive gesture with his hand "you would have done the same, Daniel, I know that", then he winces "fuck this is the pits, man"and he reaches for his water. Daniel helps him get it and he takes drink "thank you......how is Esther?".

"She is fine.....hasn't left my side since Kirsch called her to tell her they found us".

"You know you are damn lucky to have her? She is quite the woman".

"I know....more now than ever".

"So are you going to marry her and have a entire soccer team of children?".

Daniel scowls "no, never! At least as far as the kids part goes.....I don't think neither of us would be good parents, we are too wrapped up in our careers".

"But you would consider marrying her?".

"Yes", Daniel doesn't hesitate "I would.....when the time is right".

"Well, maybe the time is right now" and Hector gives him a serious look "this might be a second chance for us both.....maybe we need to take it and finally do what we have wanted or needed to do for a long time".

"Maybe".

"I know I am not wasting any time.....once the official inquiry is over and the case is closed, I am retiring and this time for good! I'm done!".

Daniel doesn't look surprised "I get that.......so what are you going to do? Selling weapons and fake art in Russia didn't seem to work out to well for you".

"It didn't and I don't know, haven't figured it out yet.....but I gather I have some time to think about it, before they release me from this place".

"Probably" and they sit and talk for a few more minutes, before the nurse kicks Daniel out, so Hector can rest. They part with a promise to visit again soon.

Daniel leaves in deep thought, the words from Hector swirling in his head, but they are pushed aside as soon as he gets to his room, because Robert Kirsch is there with some Curry Wurst. the two of them sit down and eat. I wonder what Hector said to Daniel, because I can tell something has shifted with him, but I let him and Robert visit, taking the opportunity to run home to check on Mr. Cat and stock up the fridge, since they think Daniel might be able to go home tomorrow if I promise to stay home with him for the first few days.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy at the end.......not quite smutty, just steamy, so be warned!
> 
> Tumblr friend......as always, thank you for all your input and help!

The next morning passes in a blur.

We have a quick breakfast, before the doctors come in to assess Daniel again, giving strict instructions to take it easy when going home, attend his physical therapy like his life depends on it and to take all his prescribed medications. He still has an infection and they are mildly concern, but know he is anxious to go home.

I shower first and get dressed for the day, a simple black wrap dress and black heels, a red scarf is the only thing to add color today. I am straightening my hair when I catch him leaning against the wall again, just watching me. Our eyes meet in the mirror and I blush slightly, looking down. He walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me, kissing my temple "you are beautiful".

"Mmmm.....I don't know about that, but thanks" and I turn to kiss him on the lips.

"You are, Esther...." and he looks at me, wanting to convey his love, then he raises an eyebrow "why is it so hard for you to believe? You seem pretty confident....you are a hard ass leader and in command at your job".

I sigh "that's different, Daniel......I know my job and also know I am pretty good at it, but that doesn't mean my confidence stretches to my body per say or how I think I look", then I look down, but he gently takes my chin, raising my head as I continue "I guess the cruelness of children or teenagers never leaves you".

"You were bullied?", his eyes widen.

"A bit.....I was a tomboy and skinny, then puberty set in and well", I gesture to my front "lets just say that the twins didn't exactly make my life easier......I think the girls were jealous and the boys didn't quite know what to do with me......they were attracted, but ....well, teenage boys are weird", I shrug.

Daniel smiles, but then gets serious again "I'm really sorry, Esther.....kids can be cruel" and he rolls his eyes "believe me, I know".

I nod "yeah, like you lied about how your mother died, because you didn't want to deal with kids, right?".

"I did......a lot easier to say she died of cancer, than she was burned to death...limbs blown off, you know" and his voice trails off.

Reaching up, I cup his chin, saying softly "I'm sorry". He nods, then I ask "did you get bullied?".

"Some.......not sure if you can really call it bullying, but things were said to me....puberty hit and I got hairier and bigger faster than most around me, which made PE unbearable......kids teased".

"Being a teenager was not an easy time", I agree.

"No, it wasn't", but then he leans down to kiss me on my lips, letting his mouth linger a little "but I think you are beautiful, love and I have seen many men with wandering eyes when we have been out or in meetings and I don't like it one bit".

"You have nothing to worry about".

"I know that, Esther......" and he holds my head in his hands "I love you".

"I love you too" and we just embrace, holding each other for a few moments, before we pull apart. I look at him "how are you feeling today?".

"Okay, but still sore...." and he gestures to his eye "this is tons better though....I can almost see normally out of it".

"That's good" and I point "are you going to shower?".

"I'll have a quick one today....I want to go see Hector before we leave", then he remembers something "can I ask a favor?".

"Anything".

He smirks "anything...really?".

"You dork........anything within reason and that your doctors have deemed safe at this point in time".

"Damn", but he nods "fine.......can you call the florist and order a wreath we can take to Mom's grave? White roses if they have them, those were her favorites.....".

"I'll be happy to....what about your father?".

"He said he would get his own before we pick him up, but thanks for thinking about him".

I nod and kiss him again "okay.....go shower and let me know if you need help....I'm going to go pack up our things".

"I will, but I'm just taking a quick one and not washing my hair, it should be fine......but undressing and dressing might be a challenge".

He finds the clothes he will be wearing today. I brought him a suit from home yesterday and dress shoes. I help him out of his clothes, bending over is still really hard for him and then leave him to get ready.

I make a couple of phone calls, one to my favorite florist to put in our order and then a quick one to work, making sure things are covered and I receive a couple of message I'll need to address.

Daniel comes back out from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, he takes my breath away. I'm still wildly attracted to him and my heart flutters when I see him more or less naked. He works hard in the gym to keep fit and it shows. He catches me oogling at him and smirks "enjoying the view?" and he undoes the towel just for dramatic effect.

I smile and get up, reaching for his underpants on the bed "yes I am" and I touch his plump, muscular rear end "but you better get dressed or you might end up staying here longer due to new injures from our attempt at mating" and I bend down to help him step into them.

He grabs me by the hips as I pull the boxer briefs up his legs and lean down to kiss my neck and nibble on my ear "mmmm.....as much as I would like that, I really don't want to spend any more time here than need be".

"Exactly" and I help him with his socks, pants and shoes. I inspect his gun shot wound on his shoulder, it is scapping over nicely, but I still put creme and a new bandaid on it "there.....how are your front wounds?". He turns around to show me the two nicely stitched rows on his chest, one across his pectorial muscle and the other below, on his lower rib cage "they look better, but still a little red" and I look through the clear plastic that is covering them.

"They itch a bit already" and he makes a face.

"I think that means they are healing, but remember Dr. Becker said it would and to apply creme to them if it gets bad".

He nods "yeah, I guess it is a good thing" and he reaches for his dress shirt. I step back, since he can do this on his own or so I think, until he struggles to bend his arm, so I hold out the shirt, sliding it over his wrist and then far out around his shoulder, so he can get the other arm in. He makes a face "shit.....thanks" and he turns to face me as he buttons it up "this really sucks".

"I know, but you need to be patient...it will take time".

"Yes, mother" he mocks and then steps aside as I pretend to slap out after him.

"Shush!".

He pulls me into his arms and kisses me again "I'm only joking......I'm grateful you are here with me.....". We share a a few tender kisses, before he leaves to visit with Hector and I make a few return phone calls from the messages I received earlier.

 

We are finally checked out of the hospital and driving to pick up Daniel's father, but I stop at the florist first. Daniel stays in the car and I return, holding up a beautiful wreath, shaped like a heart, made up of white roses and greenery "good enough?".

He smiles "that's stunning......thank you".

I put it in the back of the car and we continue, pulling up the curb outside Daniel's flat, where his father is already standing, waiting for us. He is holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses and gets in the back seat "thanks for getting me......" and he touches Daniel's arm "how are you feeling?".

"Ok.....", Daniel tries to turn to look at his father, but it's impossible with his injuries, so he talks over his shoulder "thanks for going today......it means a lot we can do this together".

"I know, son.....I'm glad we can do this too".

We continue in silence, until we enter the cemetery and Daniel gives me directions to the parking area. We all get out and I open the back to get the wreath, turning to Daniel "can you carry it or want me to?".

"I think I can" and he takes it.

It is a clear day, blue sky and bright sunshine. We walk in silence along the path and down under some trees, coming to a stop by a pink granite headstone carved with *Elisabeth R. Miller* and a white stone dove sitting on the corner. Daniel's father places the bouquet in one of the plastic holders, after quickly walking over to fill it with a little water from the nearest faucet. 

Daniel makes an attempt to bend down with the wreath, but has to stop. He makes a face, but then his father and I step up on either side of him, supporting his upper arms as he manages to crouch down, so he can place the wreath leaning against the headstone. We help him back up and just stand in silence for a while.

Nothing is said, but then Daniel sniffles and I look up at him, his lip quivering and tears streaming down his face. He makes no attempt to hide them. I reach for his hand and he grasps it like he is drowning and his father puts his arm around him, sniffling too "I'm so sorry, Daniel".

He turns to lean his head on his father's shoulder for a moment, his voice raspy "I'm sorry too, Dad......it wasn't fair".

"No it wasn't, but life often isn't....but we do try to rebalance that with the job we either did or still do.......you got to the truth in the end......I think we can finally have peace and maybe move on".

"I hope so".

His father bends down to remove a couple of dead leaves from the grave site "it looks immaculate......." and he looks up at Daniel.

"Yeah...well, I come here often.....and the workers do a nice job as well".

Frank Miller nods and gets up to hug his son, nothing needs to be said and after a few more minutes, they both indicate they are ready to leave. 

Daniel reaches down to touch the bird, whispering "see you, Mom" and his father runs a hand over the name carved into the stone before we walk quietly back to the car.

We drive to one of our favorite Italian restaurants and share a light lunch. I mostly listen as Frank tells stories about his late wife and Daniel adds a few of his own memories. I can't help but notice that Daniel seems different, like a weight has been lifted. He puts his arm around me during lunch and reaches under the table to hold my hand several times, giving me small smiles.

After lunch, Daniel's father insists on dropping him back off at the flat, he wants to rest, jet lag is kicking in, so we do and then continue on towards my place. We get there and I roll the suitcase and quickly unlocks the door, gestures and giving Daniel a smile "welcome home".

He is serious, leaning in to kiss me "thank you.......you have no idea how happy I am to be home".

I am about to say something else, but don't get a word uttered, before Mr. Cat comes running from the bedroom, loudly chirping and sniffs Daniel's legs, his shoes, rubbing against him and then throwing himself on the ground, rolling, stomach exposed. 

MEOWWWWWWWWWW       MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Daniel chuckles and looks down "hey buddy......I'm so glad to see you too" and he attempts to bend down to pet Mr. Cat, but it doesn't quite work. He looks sad "sorry...I can't quite make it"

I reach down to pick up the feline, holding him up to Daniel. Mr. Cat stretches over and headbutts him, chirping again and purring loudly, rubbing himself against Daniel's face. He holds out his arms and I look at him "think you can hold him?".

"Yeah, I got him" and Mr. Cat settles in his arms, continuing to purr as I shut the door behind us and Daniel walks around the apartment, looking, taking it all in. Our eyes meet in the bedroom "I just.....just need to make sure this isn't a dream", he pauses and swallows "I had moments when I thought I would never be here again".

Nodding in understanding, I come over to him, touching his chin and kiss him "I know". I drop the suitcase in the closet and we make our way to the kitchen, him still carrying Mr. Cat "want some tea or coffee?".

"Coffee would be fantastic.....thank you" and he makes a face, looking down at Mr. Cat "ok, dude.....you are getting heavy".

I take him from Daniel, under Mr. Cat's protest "no, you need to give your dad a break, he is still injured" and set him down, reaching in the cupboard for a can of cat food, which immediately diverts his attention and he happily starts to eat.

Soon we are sitting in the living room, Daniel shed his jacket and took off his tie and he gingerly sat down and was then instantly turned into a cushion by Mr. Cat, who happily curls up on his lap and goes to sleep. I am about to shoo him away, but Daniel raises his hand, petting the cat with the other "no, he is ok.....let him be".

Handing him his coffee, we sit and talk quietly for a while, him occasionally stroking Mr. Cat. I scoot closer to him and rests my head on his shoulder, he turns to kiss the top of my head  and I look into his eyes "I'm happy you are home".

"Me too, love".

BUZZZZZZZZZZ                BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

RIIINNNNNNNNNNNG               RIIIINNNNNNNNNNG

We look at each other and I get up, sighing "our cell phones". I grab mine and hand Daniel his, before I go in the bedroom to answer. We are both on for a bit and when I end the call, I take a deep breath, it never ends. 

I walk back out and Daniel looks up at me, his eyes full of concern "something going on?".

"Yeah, but I can't talk about it".

He nods in understanding, then points to his phone "that was Robert........they want to start interviewing me tomorrow afternoon, the CIA".

"WHAT?", my tone is harsh and Mr. Cat jumps, looks at us both offended and jumps down from Daniel's lap and wanders towards the bedroom again, likely going to his corner felt cave to sleep or in the closet.

Daniel puts up both hands in defeat "hey don't look at me like that, man........she did it", then he turns his attention back to me "well yeah.....I think they are afraid my memory will fade or whatever.....I understand". I snort and sit down by him, he reaches for my hand, stroking it "it will be fine, Esther....I'll go after physical therapy, they are sending a car".

"Well they bloody better!".

The corner of his mouth goes up "always on my side".

"Your damn right".

"I'm glad...I would never want to be on your bad side".

Our eyes meet and move closer, kissing him softly "I don't think you ever will be".

I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder as he strokes my back softly, both of us just grateful we are here together.

The rest of the afternoon goes by quickly. I help Daniel out of the rest of his suit and he manages to get down on the chaise over by the bookcase and with a help of a few pillows, we find a position that is comfortable for him. He is soon asleep and when I check on him a little later, Mr. Cat has joined him, stretched out next to him, both sound asleep.

I do some laundry and answer several emails. 

We have a light supper, just grilled cheese and tomato soup, something Daniel taught me to love. We sit close together at the small table in the kitchen, we hardly ever use the big dining room. After dinner, Daniel gets up, reaching for my bowl and plate "thank you.....that was delicious" and he walks over to place them in the sink. He stretches and groans, which makes me whip around.

"What's the matter?".

"Nothing.....just stiff and sore....it will pass".

I get up too, walking over to him "you know.....maybe a hot bath would help a bit.....loosen up your muscles".

His face lights up "that actually sounds really nice, but not sure I can get in and out of the tub".

"I think you can" and I reach for his hand "come on.....it will be good for you".

I feel light tugging back and I turn, seeing his puppy eyes "bathe with me, please?".

"Okay.....but remember......doctor's orders".

He sighs "I know.....I'll be good".

Soon the water to the big tub is running and I pour some luxurious lavender bath oil under the hot water and inhale the calming scent. Daniel has managed to get his own clothes off, standing naked in the soft glow of a few candles on the bathroom counter and the dimmed overhead light. He steps over to the tub and gets one leg in and braces himself against the wall to lift his other leg, then looks unsure. I am untying my wrap dress "put your hands against the glass blocks on the end and then bend your knees, slowly lowering yourself down".

Giving me an uncertain look, he does as he is told, going slow, but it works and once he is in the water, he can ease himself into the right position, he back against the one side of the tub, where I put a thick towel to make it softer for him. He sighs as he feels his entire body relax and the pressure ease, he closes his eyes, murmuring "ohhh this is heaven".

I smile, he looks content and happy "good" and I take my dress off, unhooking my bra and stepping out of my panties. 

His eyes open when he hears the slight thud from my clothes hitting the floor and he hungrily drinks me in, standing naked before him. He smiles, his eyes wandering and he holds out a hand "come here you beautiful thing".

"One second" and I reach in the basket by the faucet, fishing out a hair clip, quickly twisting my hair up, securing it on top "don't want to get it wet". I take his hand and step into the tub, between his legs and slowly lower myself into the warm water. It feels heavenly and I smile at him "this is nice".

"It is" and he smirks, his eyes on my breasts.

"You are such a pervert, Daniel" and I carefully lean up to kiss him and he hungrily returns it, chasing my tongue with his.

He grasps my face with both his hands, kissing me deeply and passionately, until we both have to come up for air. He looks at me "I am totally ok with that".

"I bet you are" and I pull away, to go sit with my back against the opposite side, but he reaches for my arm.

"Where are you going?".

"I don't want to hurt you.....I don't think we can do what we usually do".

He tugs on my arm "it will be fine" and he guides me to turn around and sit down between his legs, gently pulling me back, against his chest.

I turn my head "what about your stitches?".

"It's ok" and he wraps his arms around me, kissing my ear "it's fine"

Giving in, I relax and enjoy being so close to him and feeling his body against mine. He kisses down my neck, nuzzling my shoulder and his hands rub my arms, then over my stomach and then slowly creeping up to cup my breasts, softly. I turn my face so we can kiss, whispering "what are you doing?" and then moan "ohhh" as he runs his thumbs over my nipples, which harden instantly.

"Enjoying you".

I giggle as he nibs on my earlobe "yeah, I can tell", feeling his growing erection soon resting against my behind. I run my hands up his thighs and then reach behind, softly tickling his balls, which tighten under my touch and then my fingers close around his shaft. I am tender, just barely touching him.

His breath get caught in his throat "fuck....".

We kiss again as we softly touch each other, reconnecting the best we can.

"I missed you" he mutters into my ear as he runs his hand over my stomach, down to the top of my mound. He runs his finger softly over my curls, tracing the neatly trimmed strip of hair and then he barely touches my pearl and lips. I enjoy his touch and murmur my approval.

It is very intimate and sensual. We both know that is as much as we are going to be able to do and it's ok. We stay in the tub until the water starts to turn cold, then I help him out and we towel off and get ready for bed. 

He puts on an old t-shirt and fresh underwear for bed and I find a negligee and matching panties. 

It proves a bit complicated to get Daniel into bed, it sits a bit lower, but we get a dining room chair next to his side and he uses that for support and he finally is able to lay down. I crawl in next to him, resting my head on my propped up elbow and look at him. His head is on the pillow and he gives me a happy look "nothing like your own bed".

"I agree" and I lean up to kiss him.

He kisses me again, looking into my eyes "thanks for the lovely bath....I needed that".

"So did I.........now get some rest and wake me if you need anything".

Daniel nods "goodnight, Esther".

"Night, love...." and I lay down on my side, my hand resting in his on his chest and we soon fall asleep. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr friend.....thank you as always for all your help!

I slowly wake the next morning when I feel a furry paw repeatedly touch my nose. It tickles and I finally open my eyes to find Mr. Cat sitting next to my head, pawing me to wake up. I yawn and stretch, rolling over to find Daniel still sound asleep on his back. I smile and move a strand of hair out of his face and lean down to kiss his cheek softly. He mumbles, but keeps sleeping.

Mr. Cat paws at my arm and I turn back, petting him on the head and lazily get out of bed. I reach for my pink robe flung over the bench at the foot of the bed and put it on, trotting in the bathroom and I glance in the mirror while I wash my hands, I have a bad case of bed hair. I quickly brush it out and then followed closely by Mr. Cat, walk in the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker and the TV, catching the morning news. 

I feed the supposedly starving feline, smiling as I watch him chow down on his food and I refill his water.I look in the fridge and take out eggs and some sausage and start to prepare it on the stove while listening to the news. Being informed about the dealings in the world is part of my job and it never ends. I hear noises from the bedroom and then the bathroom. Mr. Cat hears it too, chirps and takes off towards the noise.

A few minutes later, Daniel walks in, with his hair sticking up in all kinds of directions, wearing his underpants and wrinkled t-shirt. Our eyes meet and he smiles "hey" and he walks over to kiss me, holding Mr. Cat in his arms.

"Hey yourself...." and I look at the happy feline "how did you manage to pick him up?".

"He jumped up on the dresser and cried.....".

I roll my eyes "of course he did......now he expects you to hold him like a baby for hours". I turn back to the stove to turn the sausage and stir the eggs "there is coffee and I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes". 

Daniel steps up behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and kisses my neck "thank you.....", then he chuckles "I remember the first time I woke up here at your place and you told me to cook my own breakfast".

I turn to kiss him, Mr. Cat is still laying in his arms like a child "I know...I'm sorry....I think it was just so unexpected to have you here.....you showed up the night before, late.....distraught.....we talked and then things just exploded into passion and lust".

His mouth is close to my ear and he whispers "oh I remember......we fucked twice that night.....against the wall in the living room and then on the bed, you rode me hard".

We kiss again and I feel the lust ignite in the pit of my stomach and I have to remind myself that he is still a very injured man. I turn the stove off and look at him "what is it with you and remembering how and when we did it? Some sort of obsession?".

"No, no..." and he gets a concerned look on his face "please don't think that, Esther...I" and he puts a squirmy Mr. Cat on the counter, that has now smelled and is eyeing the sausage. Daniel automatically reaches for the tin on the edge, by the coffeemaker, lifting the lid and taking out a few treat, placing them by Mr. Cat, before he continues, pulling me close "I just tried to memorize every time, because it was always so special, like something I hadn't felt before and I didn't know....", he hesitates, but sees I am listening and want him to continue "didn't know if that would be the last time......we never discussed it.......until after that morning".

I cup his face and nod "I get it....and no, I guess we didn't......because this started out as just lust and while I felt we had an instant connection after the first time, it wasn't until that night, when I saw you so vulnerable and distraught, that I really realized how deeply I cared for you and wanted you in my life".

He is very serious, brushing a strand of hair from my face "you probably saved my life that night.....I was honestly at the bottom and didn't know what to do.....that's why I came here......you listened while I ranted like a crazy person, pacing...".

"You pretty much displayed all the classical signs of post traumatic stress.......it was heartbreaking to see you like that".

"But you were there and made me see things clearer, calmed me down and the sex helped too, I think.....", he pauses for a moment "after our second time....you fell asleep and I just laid there, watching you and knew you were far more than just another casual fling".

We hold each other for a few moments, but then get interrupted when Mr. Cat swipes a piece of sausage from the frying pan and jumps off the counter with it, darting out of the kitchen. 

Daniels yells "hey!" and follows after him.

I call out "make sure he doesn't put that grease all over the couch or the bed for heavens sake" and I dish the rest up on plates, carrying it to the small table in the kitchen.

He comes back in, shaking his head "he is a naughty boy......but he is eating it on the mat by the front door" and he takes a seat, grimacing as he sits down.

Joining him, I hand him the basket with toast, knowing he loves that with butter "he is.....but at least he has some manners", then I turn my attention to Daniel "so how are you feeling today?" and I point at the pills by his orange juice.

"Ok....it was nice to sleep in my own bed.....your bed.....whatever...but still sore, very sore...." and he points to his one side "the cracked ribs side is very tender" and he dutifully swallows all the pills, before digging into breakfast.

"The doctors said it would be, at least for the first 2 weeks......and I do think it is your bed now......when was the last time you slept in your apartment?" and I eat some egg and sausage, making a mental note to try and hit the gym sometime today. "So what's the game plan today?".

"You have a point, I don't remember.......uhm...physical therapy at 11, lunch with Dad after and I am going to try and see Hector while I am at the hospital for physical therapy.........you?", then he quickly adds "you should go to work while I am gone.....join me for lunch with Dad perhaps?".

"I'm going to let you have lunch with him alone, if that is ok.......I know he is not here for long and I think you guys need time together".

Daniel nods "that's fine......maybe we can have him for dinner tonight or tomorrow here?".

I smile "sure....find out what his plans are and we can go from there.........when is your first interview with the CIA?".

"After lunch....Robert said to show up when I can", he thinks for a minute "feels a bit weird since I don't know if I will ever return to active duty, but it has to be done, I get that".

"It does and I am sure they are eager to talk to Hector too".

"Yes, they are itching for him to get out of ICU".

We sit and talk while we finish breakfast. It feels nice.

I get up and clear the table or start to anyway, before Daniel, still seated, softly grabs me around my waist and pulls me over. He looks up at me and we share a few kisses, then he grins a me, followed by puppy eyes "let it be and please come shower with me.....I need help washing my hair".

He knows very well I have no defense against those eyes "really? That's the only reason you want me to come shower with you, because you need my help?".

"Uhu".

"And has absolutely nothing to do with me getting naked and wet with you in the shower?".

He smirks and holds up his hands as far as he can lift his arms "I swear".

I wrap my arms around him, kissing him again "I don't believe you, but I'll shower with you.....but we need to put the food away or Mr. Cat might help himself to leftovers and I am not taking him to the vet again because he ate stuff he wasn't suppose to".

"It was one time", but then he nods "but I hear you.........I think we got busy fucking in the bedroom and forgot about the chocolate cake on the coffee table".

"It was bad, Daniel.....he threw up on the carpet and in your shoe".

"Don't remind me......I really liked those shoes" and he gets up and helps me put stuff away and load the dishwasher.

We walk back in the bedroom and find Mr. Cat curled up on top of Daniel's pillow, fast asleep. Daniel manages to reach down and pets him gently on the head a few times, which makes him roll over on his back exposing his stomach, which earns him a few more pets.

I smile, the two of them definitely have a bond. I walk in the closet, picking out clothes to wear today, a grey pencil skirt with a pink silk blouse. Scanning the shoes, I find a pair of high slingback heels in the same pink color and lay it all out on the chair in the corner. I open my underwear drawer.

"Uhm something good in there?", his voice is low and husky by my ear and I feel his hands on my hips, then his warm breath on my neck, followed by a soft kiss.

I turn my head to kiss him "maybe...", then fish out a lace thong and matching bra.

Daniel groans "bloody hell".

"Relax.....it's just underwear".

He pulls me into his arms, kissing me again and then looks at me "yes......but it's so damn hot and sexy when you wear it".

"Well, would you rather I didn't wear any?".

"Fuck no" and he gets a heated look on his face "not like the evening we went to the the new Bond movie and you showed me you weren't wearing any panties......I about creamed my pants".

"I didn't show you....if I recall you are the one that slid your hand up my thigh and under my skirt".

He grins "maybe".

I roll by eyes "just own it".

Another kiss and a slight nod "okay, I admit my guilt".

"Thank you" and then I glance at the clock "and we better get in the shower Mr. Miller or you will have to explain why you are late for physical therapy".

"Shit!" and he lets me go, following me in the bathroom where we get undressed.

I step in the glass block shower first and turn the water on, making sure it is at a comfortable temperature. He kicks his underwear off and sheds his t-shirt, before joining me. I can't help but admirer his body, but shudders run through me when my eyes fall on the bruises peppering him at the moment. Some are lighter, which is a good sign, but he still has several that are dark purple. He basically has one massive one on the side where his cracked ribs are. 

Touching his back, I gently remove the bandaid that covers his gun shot wound, inspecting it "looking better...." and he takes a seat, sitting sideways on the build in bench. I reach for the shower head and quickly wets his hair and rub the shampoo into it, letting it soak for a minute while I rinse my own hair, enjoying the warm water cascading down my body. I turn back to him and wash the soap out, before putting the handheld back up, so we can finish showering.

Daniel stands up and pulls me flush against him, his front pressed against my back, his arms around my torso and he nuzzles my neck "thank you......I hope to be able to do it myself in a day or two".

I turn around in his arms and stand up on my toes to kiss him "you're welcome".

He rests his forehead against mine, sighing in contentment "I so happy to be here with you, Esther.......this really made me stop and think, how to appreciate the little things in life"

"I know".

A naughty smirk forms on the face and he looks between us, leering at my boobs pressed against his chest "and maybe the not so little things".

I pinch his ass "you dork" and I giggle, then run my hand down his back, aware he is still sore, moving it over his hip and then between us, gently reaching down to cup his balls, before running it up to circle his shaft.

He groans "shit".

Two can play this game and I lock eyes with him, licking my lips "I like big, hard things too".

Lunging, he kisses me deeply until we are both breathless and then slowly releases me, a hint of sadness in his voice "we better get showering.......my car will be here in 10 minutes".

We share another tender kiss, then I quickly wash my hair while he rinses soap off his body, then he steps out.

He is soon dressed with a little help from me and we say goodbye in the entry way, after I check he has his cellphone and wallet with him. After he leaves, I finish getting ready, before heading out the door myself.

 

It has been a week and things are going well. Daniel continues to recover and dutifully attends physical therapy daily at the hospital and visits Hector, who is finally out of ICU. 

He father stayed a few more days and Daniel and him spend a lot of time together, talking and finally trying to mend their relationship. We promised to try and visit him in the States before the year is over. 

Daniel has finished his interviews with the CIA and is awaiting their final report of the inquiry. We did receive sad news, that Gilbert Dorn was found dead in his apartment, he shot himself and a couple of days later I received an envelope at work, delivery by courier that had several papers and even a few pictures that supports Daniel's findings about Frost being Diver. It was turned over to the CIA.

I'm rushing home from work, speeding through the streets of Berlin, calling Daniel's cell and he finally picks up "Esther.....something wrong?".

"No, no.....I just need to make sure you picked up our present for the party tonight?".

"I did, don't worry......Clay Walker, one of the best diplomats the US has ever had, will be gifted his favorite whiskey, but I haven't written the card.......not only is my handwriting chicken scratches, but I also didn't know what to write and also, do we both sign it?", pause "I mean ....that would kind of give it away....us...that we are together".

"And is that a problem?", I blast my horn at the slow driver, mumbling "move it, grandpa".

Daniel chuckles on the other end "are you stressed? Take a deep breath, Esther......we have time".

"Easy for you to say, you are likely already freshly showered and ready to go?".

"Actually no....I...ehh......I am embarrassed to say I fell asleep on the couch when I got home from the wine shop and just woke up now when you called".

"You are still recovering, remember......you have an excuse.....", then I mutter "I am sure I look like shit.....it was a horrible day".

"I'm sorry, love.......we can shower together" and I hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh I am sure you would like that".

"Very much so.......see you soon" and we disconnect.

I walk into the apartment, throwing my keys and purse on the table, sighing and calling out "I'm home".

Mr. Cat comes running from the kitchen, chirping and winding around my legs, meowing loudly. Daniel appears, coffee mug in hand and comes over to give me a kiss "hey".

"Hey yourself...." and I raise an eyebrow at his strange early evening beverage.

"I know, but I am seriously totally worn out and I don't want to fall asleep standing up at this reception".

"You better not" and I kick off my heels, wandering in the bedroom with Daniel in tow "it might be a good place to network in case you decide to walk away from the CIA".

"Exactly.....", then thinks for a minute "I haven't decided yet....I think it depends on what the outcome of the inquiry is.....and also on what jobs are out there".

I start to get undressed "Hector is done for sure, right?".

He takes another sip of coffee and sits down on the bench at the foot of the bed, just watching me "oh yeah.......totally done......he already spelled it out for Valerie and BB Yates".

"And they accepted it?", I throw my underwear in the hamper and stop on the way to the bathroom, seeing his wandering eyes. "Daniel? Hello? Earth to Daniel?".

"Huh? What?", he snaps out of it "yes, I think they both realized there is no way in hell he is staying".

I smile "see something you like?".

He gets up, following me eagerly in the bathroom "oh yeah...always" and he catches me before I make it to the shower, wrapping me in his arms and kisses my neck, making me giggle.

"Daniel.....we need to hurry" and then I turn to kiss him back, looking him in the eyes "and I think we need to keep in professional, hands off tonight....".

"I can't promise you anything, Esther......not after almost not coming home" and he looks serious.

I nod "alright......if you think it is ok to broadcast it to the world".

"I do", then he snorts "I really don't think we are fooling anyone anyway......".

We quickly share a shower and I am happy to see that Daniel is now able to wash his own hair and as he steps out, I glance at his gunshot wound, which looks so much better. He no longer wear bandaids over his stitches, they are closing nicely, but now he complains they itch like crazy. I reach in the drawer "remember to use the creme, the doctor said it would help".

"Yes, Mom" and he steps aside when I reach out to try and slap his rear end. He does apply it and after a few minutes he sighs "that does help".

I yell from the closet "I told you" and I put on new underwear, a black lace set and then find a deep red cocktail dress and some matching heels. I walk back in the bathroom "can you zip it up, please?".

He puts his beard trimmer down, touching my back and then kisses my exposed shoulder "of course".

Quickly brushing my hair back, I clip it up with a crystal hair clip, lightly spraying it to keep it in place. I put on mascara and just lip gloss, finishing off with a light spritz of my favorite perfume. 

Daniel comes back in, wearing a grey suit with a white shirt under it. He steps up behind me and our eyes meet in the mirror. He smiles "you look beautiful......I like your hair up".

Our hands intertwine on my stomach "it's really just because I am too lazy to blow dry it".

"I'm a lucky man...." and he cups my face, before he kisses me again. When we pull apart, he smiles "and I love you in red.....you wore that color the first time we met.....".

"I remember that......I refused to shake your hand, but when I left, you said my name......and I walked away being very intrigued and wondering who I was up against".

"I'm glad we are not working against each other anymore".

"Me too" and I glance at the clock "we need to go".

Daniel insists on driving, I think to prove to himself and me that he is getting better. We pull up in front of a modern building and a valet takes the keys and we take the elevator up, after security have checked our invitations and ID's. We step out and there are already a lot of people. It's a mixture of American and German diplomats, foreign affairs leaders and intelligence agents.

I nod to a lot as we enter, Daniel holding my hand firmly and we are instantly greeted by almost the entire CIA team, Robert leading the pack. He grins "hey guys.....not hiding it anymore, huh?".

Daniel lets go of my hand, grabbing two champagne glasses from a passing waiter, handing me one and putting his other arm around my shoulder "no, life is too short for that at this point".

April Lewis laughs "good for you, but it is not like we didn't know already, Daniel......". 

"I guess" he says a little bashful.

We chat for a few more minutes before we got to congratulate the retiree and wish him well, handing over our present.

I'm soon approached by a couple of intelligence people that want to talk business, so Daniel excuses himself to go get a few morsels to eat from the elaborate buffet table set up against the one wall. Robert is already helping himself when Daniel steps next to him "hungry?".

Robert is chewing "yes.....starving, we didn't break for lunch today" and they load their little plates, before finding an empty table to sit down at. Robert looks at him "so how are things going?".

"Good.....feeling better everyday......how are things at work?".

"Fine....same old, same old......still a lot of bad people out there".

"And that probably will never end".

Robert takes a swig of beer "you got that right" and he watches as Daniel's eyes narrow and follows his gaze over to where I am standing, talking to a rather greasy looking, dark haired man. Daniel entire demeanor changes, he is suddenly on high alert and his fingers tighten around his beer bottle.

He mutters "who in the hell is that?".

"Ehh, Thomas Wagner......newly appointed diplomat.........Daniel?".

They both watch as Thomas leans closer, laughing a little too loud at whatever I am saying and when I excuse myself, he clearly leers at my behind as I walk away.

Robert touches Daniel's arm "relax, pal.......you can't afford having a stroke".

"I'm fine!", Daniel snaps, then sighs, lifting a hand "I'm sorry, Robert....I just".

"It's ok.....but seriously relax....what are you worry about?".

"I don't know", but he looks concerned.

"Don't sweat it.....Esther is fucking gorgeous and you can't expect men not to notice that" and he gestures "I mean, look at her".

I'm standing over by the buffet now, the lighting hitting my profile and Daniel can't help but notice how the dress wraps around my body perfectly, showing off my curves and the heels make my legs look even longer. 

"Uh ohhh", Robert mutters and Daniel watches with his pulse rapidly rising as one of the CIA IT guys approaches me, trying to smooze. 

"Adam Stevens.........never liked him", Daniel observes dryly.

"Me neither, pal.....slimy as fuck" and he puts his hand on Daniel arms as Adam reaches out to touch my arm, giving me a big smile, leaning close to say something to me. "Don't, Daniel....she is a big girl, she can handle him".

Daniel sees me shake my head and can read my body language. When Adam takes one step closer, he is on his feet "oh hell no" and is by my side in a few seconds, giving Adam a death stare "Adam! Need something?".

"Ehh, I was just talking to Miss Krug........you know her, right?".

I feel Daniel's arm go around my shoulder and hear the slight smugness in his voice "oh yes, I know her real well" and he leans close "piss off". Adam's eyes go big and he quickly retreats and Daniel leads me back to the table.

Robert is trying not to fall off his chair from laughing and slaps Daniel's shoulder as we sit down "fucking hell......I thought you were going to punch him for a minute".

Daniel doesn't say anything, but returns to his food and we soon fall into conversation about other things, soon joined by Torres and April.

The evening goes by quickly, Daniel hovers by my side the rest of the time and has a firm grasp on my hand as we leave. It was a nice evening, visiting with colleagues and some friends. 

We get in the car and start to drive home. It is silent for a few minutes, then I turn to watch him, his eyes on the road "what was that all about tonight?".

"What are you talking about?" and he grips the steering wheel harder.

"You know what I am talking about.....cut the bull crap, Daniel".

"I don't want to talk about it" and his eyes leave the road for a second, to give me a hard stare.

"Fine" I shoot back and fold my arms.

"Good" and we drive the rest of the way in silence.

Arriving back home, we walk back into the apartment. Mr. Cat greets us and I let Daniel deal with him and go in the bedroom, kicking off my heels, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry, Esther", I turn around and he is standing in the door, looking defeated.

I reach out my hand to him, taking it and leading him over to the bed and he sits down and I join him on my side, turning to him "care to tell me what is going on?".

He rubs his face "I...I just got really jealous tonight......seeing you talk to other men, the way some of them looked at you".

"That's not my fault".

Taking my hand, he looks at me, cupping my face "I know, Esther and I'm sorry I acted like an asshole"

"You scared the shit out of Adam".

"I know......but he was basically undressing you with his eyes".

"Oh he was trying something.......he wanted me join him at his private table", then I make a face "he has always given me the creeps".

"He is a slime ball".

"But you have nothing to worry about, Daniel.....".

"I know" and he looks down, sounding insecure.

"So if you know that.......care to tell me what this is really about?".

"I...I..", he shakes his head "it's stupid".

"I'm sure it isn't.......spit it out".

He takes a deep breath "it might be shallow, but I feel bad we haven't had sex.....I want you so bad".

"You almost died!!".

"I know......but I don't want you to think I am not interested or I don't want to".

I lean up to kiss him and give him a slight smirk "oh trust me, I know you do, Daniel.....and so do I, but I also want you to get well".

We kiss a few more times and he tenderly strokes my cheek "I love you".

"I love you too and now I think we should go to bed".

He nods and we help each other get undressed. He crawls into bed and I lay down beside him as he tugs me closer "come here....." and he rolls on his good side, wrapping an arm around me. I snuggle into him, enjoying being spooned by him and we soon fall asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we now move into the NSFW territory, so if more or less pointless smut is not your thing, kindly move along!
> 
> Tumblr friend, I love you! And forever grateful for you living in the gutter with me~thank you!

Two more weeks pass by in a flurry. I've been hung up at work, pulling several late nightes and even slept on the couch in my office more than once. I know it is not always like this, but it is getting old and I find myself looking at the calendar and wondering when I can take a week off, to just do nothing and be with Daniel.

He continues to improve. All his bruises are almost gone, just a few faint yellow ones on his one side. The sores have healed on his face and his stitches have dissolved on his chest, except one knot that he finally had had enough of, so he dug it out with my tweezers one afternoon when I was gone. I told him that maybe next time he should ask his doctor to do it, instead of deciding to perform surgery on himself.

The CIA has wrapped up the inquiry and it is being reviewed. Hector was finally released and currently living in Daniel's apartment, just waiting to get the final findings and debriefing, before he is off to a warmer and quieter place.

I'm grateful that Daniel understands, he knows what it is like to be immersed in your job and that nothing else matters, but it still hard. I miss coming home and having the energy to really engage with him, sit on the couch and talk, sharing a lazy dinner. Lately I've come home, if at all, then we have hastily eaten and then fallen asleep even before the 10pm news.

Tonight is no different. I ate in my office, having texted Daniel to not wait up for me. It was worth it, we captured our man, so maybe we can finally all breathe for a few days. I quietly unlock the door and smile, he always leaves the light in the hall and the kitchen on. I throw my keys and purse on the counter and bend down to smell the bouquet of pink roses sitting in the vase by the coffee maker along with a note scribbled on a napkin "I'm so sorry you had to work so late again, but I know what you do is important. XO, D".

I sigh, he is lovely. I get a glass of water and then take off my heels, before walking to the bedroom. The nightlight is on in the bathroom, so I can see his sleeping form. I lean down to kiss his cheek, he mumbles and rolls over on his good side. Mr. Cat gets up from Daniel's pillow, stretches and happily receives a few head scratches, before he wanders away, jumping down from the bed and goes into his cat cave in the corner. I take off my clothes and hurry and brush my teeth in the bathroom.

Removing my makeup and washing my face feels so good, I close my eyes with the fluffy towel pressed against my skin, before brushing my hair out and wandering back in the closet. I find a pink negligee and a matching pair of panties, slipping it on and then finally getting into bed, sliding in next to a sleeping Daniel. I snuggle up to him and he drapes a warm hand over my torso and mumbles against my neck, his lips skimming my skin "Esther".

"Shhhhh.....go back to bed".

He grasps me more firmly and continues to sleep, breathing deeply. I lay awake for a little bit, slowly settling down and falling asleep too, glad to finally be home.

I wake several hours later, the light just barely starting to shine through the closed blinds in the bedroom. A faint "ughhh" comes from Daniel's side of the bed and I feel the mattress move ever so slightly. He doesn't know I am awake yet, my back is tuned to him, so I just lay there, listening and then slowly realize what is going on next to me. It fills me with raging desire as I hear his breathing pick up and the rhythmic movement as he touches himself under the covers. 

Fuck it turns me on and I feel myself grow wet and clench in arousal. The idea of his hand enclosed around his hard cock, slowly sliding up and down, giving himself pleasure.

I roll over, facing him. He lays totally still, eyes closed, but the blankets doesn't do much hiding the tenting. I scoot all the way up to him, drape a leg over his and then lean up to his ear, my lips touching his skin "need any help with that?" and I run my hand over his stomach, down to his crotch, feeling his fingers fall away as I find the base of his cock. 

Daniel groans and turns his head, grasping my head with his one hand and kissing me deeply. He is rough, demanding, his tongue chasing mine until we have to break for air. He looks at me, his eyes desperate "please, Esther.....I can't take it anymore......I'm so horny...I need some release".

"Why didn't you say anything?" and I lick his lower lip, while moving my hand up to firmly grasps his cock, hard and pulsing. 

He arches his back, muttering "fuck....", then kisses me again, hungrily "I didn't want to bother you......you have taken care of me, been there for me and then hell broke loose at your work...I know you are tired and exhausted when you get home".

I kiss him, sliding my hand up and down his shaft a few times. His skin is so silky soft, but he is hard as steel and he groans when I move my fingers up around the head, circling it a few times, feeling the precum on my skin "I'm never too tired to have sex with you.......but you had to heal......you were in bad shape".

"I...I know...but.....ohhhh god, please, Esther", he begs as I pump faster, tightening my grip.

"What do you want?".

He is panting "I..I don't know....anything...." and he captures my lips again, then moves his hand down to tug on my top.

I let go of him for a moment, sitting up to shed my negligee and I see his hungry eyes as my breasts spill out. He reaches up to cup one in his hand and pulls me down again as I push the duvet blanket to the side, revealing he is still wearing a t-shirt and his boxer briefs are pushed halfway off, his erection laying hard against his stomach, his swollen head peeking out from the foreskin, looking wet from the precum, another drop sitting at the slit.

Licking my lips, I push on his shirt "off please" and I help him pull it over his head and then I feel his hand on my rear, tugging on my panties. I take them off as I slide his underwear all the way down his legs and he kicks them off on the ground somewhere. I turn back to him and smile.

"Come here, love", his voice is low and husky. 

I climb over him, settling my legs on either side of him and my arms go by his head. I'm careful not to place any weight on him at all, not sure he is ready for that yet. We kiss deeply and his hands travel down my back, to my behind and he kneads my cheeks a few times, before moving them up along my sides and he tilts his head down so he can see as he cups my breasts in his palms. "Ohhh", I moan softly as his thumbs finds my nipples, making them hard and I throb between my thighs and I grow wetter "fuck, Daniel".

"Feel that?" he grunts, I nod and bite my lower lip in arousal.

Our tongues wrap around each other and wet, desperate kissing noises are the only sounds filling the room for a few moments. We separate for air and Daniel looks at me, cupping my face, his eyes dark and needy. I kiss him again, then move down his chin, his beard tickling my lips. I kiss his ear and lick the lobe, knowing that he has a major kink with that. I discovered it by accident once, when I was sitting on him, him buried deep inside of me, my legs locked behind him as I bounced up and down his cock, a firm grip on his shoulders and his hands on my ass. I had licked his ear and he thrust up with force, a moan ripping from his throat as he came hard. It surprised us both and he felt bad I didn't climax before him, so he rolled us over and ate me out, not caring my juices were mixed with his own semen. 

"Esther", he moans when I suck delicately on his ear, his hands on my breasts, then moves them appreciatively down my body, to curve around my rear. He kisses me fiercely again, before I put a finger on his lips and whisper "don't move".

He nods and follows me with his eyes as I start to kiss down his body, his neck again, then his shoulder, over his hairy chest, gently tracing his two scars with my fingers, followed by my lips. I look up at him when I touch where he dug out the knot, shaking my head "please don't perform any more surgeries on yourself",

"I wont..." and the rest turns into a low grunt when I lick around his nipples, then touch the peaked flesh with the tip of my index finger "ughhh". I feel his cock rise up and twitch against my thigh, so I grasp it firmly with my other hand, stroking up and back down, watching the pleasure play over his face "fuck, Esther....please", he mutters and I feel his hand on my shoulder, pushing me south.

"Eager beaver, are we now?" I smirk, then lick his stomach and he squirms as I blow in his belly button, before flattening my tongue, making a wide, wet path along the happy trail below, leading to his crotch.

"You have no fucking idea" he pants, his stomach muscles flexing in anticipation "I want....I need your touch so much.....". I kiss around his manly hair, deliberately avoiding his cock, inhaling his musky scent, feeling myself getting more aroused by the second. The way he smells has always turned me on so much. I glance up at him, his nostrils are flaring, his eyes on me, a pillow tucked under his head so he can watch. Our eyes meet and he pleads "Esther".

I pump him, once, twice, watching as his foreskin gets pulled all the way back, exposing his glistening head. I lean in to place a soft kiss on the very tip, tasting the saltiness from the precum on my lips, then I dip down to lick his sack.

Daniel groans "ohhh yeah....fuck...." and then tangles a hand in my hair as I lick a wide path from the base all the way to the tip, tracing his vein and then closing my mouth over the head. He jerks up, his head back "ohhh god...." and I swallow him down, taking as much of him in as I can. I suck him, moving up and down and swirl my tongue around the head, paying special attention to the underside of his cock.

His hand grasps at my hair firmer and he lets out a stream of swear words, before he gently tugs on my hair, his voice strained "69".

I pop off him, still holding my hand firmly at his base, feeling him pulse and turn to look at him, his eyes are hazy and dart from his erection to my rear end. I lift an eyebrow "are you sure? You might not be ready for anything other than this?".

He touches my naked behind then runs his hand down my thigh and up between my legs, finally touching my lips, feeling my wetness. My breath get caught in my chest and I close my eyes in bliss as he gently pushes his fingers into my softness, then running them up to my clit "ohhhh, Daniel......".

"You are so wet, love.....please....." and he gives me puppy eyes "if I am up for you giving me head, I am certainly up for returning the favor and eating you out".

I move up to kiss him again and he groans as he tastes his own precum on my tongue "if you are sure". He nods and watches as I lift a leg over him and move into position. He touches my thighs and my behind. I'm face to face with his beautiful cock again and I loosely run my closed fist up and down his shaft a few times, squeezing as I get close to the top, watching the precum leak from the slit. I stick my tongue out to lick it off, making him groan against my thigh.

He gently moves my legs a little, to get me in the right position and I soon feel his hot breath between my legs. He spreads me open with his hands on my ass and I brace myself, moaning as I feel his warm, velvety tongue lick my lips, darting against my opening, before he rasps over my clit fast a few times "ohhhhhhhhh". He hums and continues to lick over my clit, alternating the speed and down to my opening again.

It feels so good, but I want to bring him pleasure too. I try to ignore what he is doing between my legs and concentrate on him. I lick up his cock again, wrapping my tongue around the head and then go fast, lapping and sucking like it is an ice creme cone. Daniel stops his ministrations and curses loudly "fuck!" and fights the urge to buck up. He begins to, but is reminded of his still sore ribs. 

I move my mouth from him for a second, being concerned "you ok? Want me to stop?".

"Don't you fucking dare....I'll die of blue balls if you do" and he tilts his pelvis gently, indicating what he wants.

"I don't think there is such a thing, but I guess we better not risk it, huh?" and I cradle his scrotum in one hand, feeling him tighten when I softly roll each testicle and he groans in approval. I open my mouth and let him slowly slide back in, this time taking him as deep as I can, swallowing him down.

He gasps, gripping my thighs and moans "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh". I continue to give him head, moving my hand in rhythm at the base of his cock and I hollow my cheeks, sucking harder.He is a withering, whimpering mess and I can tell he is getting close. He swells a bit more, managing to groan "Esther.....ohhh god.....I can't...fuck.....I'm gonna cum", I pull back a little, but close my lips firmly around him as he cums hard "FUUUUCKKKK". He pulses over and over, holding my thighs, closing his eyes with his head thrown back as the pleasure thunders through him, down his spine and then spreads through his pelvic region. 

I swallow it all down, keeping my mouth tight around him, prolonging his pleasure and I don't let up,until I feel his grip lessen on my thighs and he lets out a deep breath "fucking hell".

Licking him clean, I am super gentle, knowing how sensitive he is right now. He is still pretty hard, but finally start to soften a little bit when I let him slip from my mouth. I look over my shoulder "good?".

Daniel caresses my behind and then kisses my vagina, mumbling "it was fucking amazing.....thank you", then surprises me when he spears me with his tongue, pushing it as deep as he can, before licking me.

"Daniel!" and I brace myself on my lower arms, my face resting on his upper thigh.

"Mmmmmm so sweet" and he repeats, then spreads me open and goes to work with his tongue. His beard tickles my inner thighs and creates a different sensation against my delicate flesh. When we first started sleeping together, he was clean shaven with a slight stubble on occasion, so when he grew the beard, it took me a bit to get use to. The first time he tried to give me oral, I just crumbled into giggle fits and he finally gave up and fingered me instead.

Not this time. It feels amazing and my body starts to tighten like a spring, the tension building. He holds me firmly, licking me and alternating his speed. He pushes his tongue inside ever so often, which he knows I love, my opening is super sensitive once I get going and his tongue feels so good. He rasps over my clit again and again, then very gently sucks on it a few times, then licks fast on either side.

"Ohhhhhhh.....more....please.........ohhhhhh" and my thighs start to shake lightly and I stiffen my spine, then cry out with a loud sob when the orgasm hits me like a ton of bricks "ohhhh god......fuck yes" and I pulse against his tongue as he holds me to his mouth, prolonging my pleasure. I collapse against his thigh as the last spasms of climax moves through me, breathing heavy and he licks me gently until I jerk away, it's too sensitive.

He caresses my thighs "sorry....".

I'm spend, my breath coming in puffs, but I lovingly touch his thigh "no...it's ok, just really sensitive", then I let out a breath "but fuck it was good, Daniel....I think we both needed that....".

Pulling gently on my leg, he kisses my inner thigh again "yes we did........come here, love".

All the energy has left my body, but I finally find the strength to move, getting up on my arms and then turn around to face him. His beard is a little wet from our activities and his eyes glossy from post orgasmic bliss. He gives me a smile and pulls me close as I lay down next to him. his lips seek out mine and he kisses me deeply. He rubs his nose against mine and I sigh in contentment, snuggling up to him and he puts his arm around me, pulling my head onto his shoulder.

I look at him "is it ok?".

He kisses me again, moving a strand of hair from my forehead "it's fine....this is my good side".

"Mmmmm.....ok" and I relish in laying next to him, my one leg lightly draped over his and our free hands find each other and lace together on his chest. He brings our intertwined hands up so he can kiss my knuckles, then turns his head to kiss me again.

"I love you, Esther".

"I love you too, Daniel Miller" and I let out a giggle.

"What?".

Shaking my head, I kiss his cheek "nothing, I am just happy to be here with you".

"Me too......".

We settle in and I drift back to sleep soon, unaware that he is just laying there, watching me and stroking my cheek. 

MEOWWWWWW

Mr. Cat jumps up on the bed and walks over us, all the way up to Daniel, headbutting him and rubbing against him. He pets the feline, then very gently wedges his shoulder and arm from underneath me, sitting up. Mr. Cat is about to make more noises, but Daniel strokes his head, whispering "shhhh...please don't wake, Esther.....she needs her beauty sleep".

Daniel gets up, stretches and then smiles, looking down at me, then looks around for his underpants and t-shirt, throwing them back on along with his robe, trotting in the kitchen to feed Mr. Cat some breakfast. He starts the coffee maker and looks outside, it's a gorgeous day.

I wake up a while later when someone sits down on the edge of the bed, kissing me softly on my mouth, caressing my cheek "Esther.....I made breakfast".

"Hmmm....." and I stretch, then slowly open my eyes, finding him leaning over me with a happy grin.

"Morning".

"Morning...." and our lips meet in a tender kiss.

"Hungry?". 

I slowly sit up and smile when I see the tray sitting on his side of the bed. I cup his face "sure....I guess I should blow you more often if that causes you to bring me food in bed".

Daniel chuckles, he can do that without his ribs hurting and he leans in to steal another kiss "I'm not going to say no to that, but you haven't been home much for me to even bring you food....".

"I know...I'm sorry" and I look down.

He lifts my chin, shaking his head "no...don't apologize.......I know what your job entails and that's the way it is sometimes".

"I guess that is why this relationship works.......we do understand what our jobs mean and what's at stake".

"We do" and he gets up, walking over on his side, sheds his robe and slides in next to me pulling the tray up and hands me a cup of coffee.

I reach for it, making the blanket slide down, exposing my chest and I catch him just staring. "Hey...that's not fair.....I'm still naked and you are half dressed".

Daniel quickly pulls off his t-shirt and then reaches under the blanket to slide off his underpants, handing them to me "better?" he smirks.

"Much" and I toss them on the floor, then lean in to kiss him, then laugh happily against his chest as he cuddles me close.

We eat breakfast in bed, talking quietly, before sharing a lazy shower and get dressed for the day.

A few hours later we are walking through the park hand in hand, enjoying the beautiful weather, both in workout clothes. He has been frustrated that his usually workout in the gym has been on hold and he is finally able to jog a little bit. 

He lets go of my hand and we start to slowly run our regular route, him setting the pace. Running has always been sort of therapy for me, a way to clear my head. The last several weeks events play in my head as I run next to him and I feel grateful he is getting better every day.

We come to a little hill with a giant tree on top. He turns to me "I'll race you up there.......looser has to cook dinner tonight".

"You sure you are up for that?".

Daniel nods "yes".

"Ok" and we get ready and he counts down, we are both off when he says "go!'.

I concentrate and force my legs to propel me forward as I tackle the small hill, my feet moving swiftly over the dirt as I sprint towards the tree. Daniel is next to me, but he is still not in top shape, so even though his legs are longer, I beat him by a couple of meters. I turn around in triumph as he pulls me into his arms, kissing me.

"I won".

"Yes you did......so we are going out to dinner tonight".

I laugh "I think that is cheating".

"Maybe Miss Krug.....but I think you will like it" and he whispers in my ear where we are going.

Nodding, I kiss him again, before he takes my hand and we start to slowly walk back to the apartment, our home.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr friend......thank you and here is the chapter we spend a lot of time talking about, hope it lives up to the hype!
> 
> And this is pretty much just porn without much of a plot, so kindly move along if that is not your thing!

A week later:

It's been another busy week for me. Work seems to have consumed most of my waking hours and I'm in many ways grateful that Daniel is still home, recovering. He has tried to keep my place tidy, thought about dinner when I walked through the door or even brought it to my office a few nights.

The weekend is finally here. I walk out of work and jump in the car, calling Daniel to let him know I am on my way home. 

It rings several times before he finally picks up "hello?".

"Daniel...it's me...I'm leaving".

"Esther", he sounds different "you are leaving early....".

"Well, I thought I should...it's Friday......you ok?".

"Yeah, yeah....I'm fine...I just....never mind".

I'm utterly confused, he sounds like something is the matter "Daniel?".

"Yes".

"What is the matter?".

"Nothing.......want to go out for dinner or should we order in?".

I'm not buying it, but decide to let go for now "I don't know.....what are you in the mood for?".

"Just come home, we can figure it out......".

Ok....see you in a few" and I hang up, being a bit puzzled by the way he sounded on the phone. I quickly make it home and park the car, walking to the door and unlocking it. I step inside, calling out "honey....I'm home".

He calls back "in the bedroom".

I follow the sound and enter my room, finding Daniel sitting on the bed, staring at my box of adult toys. Our eyes meet "you found them".

"Yeah" and he swallows hard, reaching out to me, pulling me into his lap and our lips quickly find each other. I relish in his arms around me and his embrace very much feels like home. He rubs his nose against mine, a glint in his eyes "I honestly wasn't snooping......I was just putting laundry away and my fingers hit the box as I put your underwear in the drawer", he makes a face and gestures with his hand "and being the spy I am...I had to see what it was".

"And?" I study his face, kissing him lightly again "is that why you sounded funny when I called? Does it bother you?".

He nods "yeah, I just barely found them and I was...", he swallows and clears his throat "I was intrigued and honestly a bit turned on", he shifts his pelvis under me and I feel his excitement digging into my butt cheek.

I smile at him and we exchange another kiss "I've got a lot of satisfaction out of them over the years.....despite what you might have thought, I didn't often take random men home.....my last relationship ended a couple if years before we met, but I still had needs".

"Ughhh" is all he gets out before kissing me again, this time a bit more demanding, his tongue chasing mine. My feet are still touching the ground as I am aware of his still sore ribs. 

We finally break to get some air and I look at him, touching his chin, his beard tickling my fingers "are you bothered by it?".

Capturing my lips again, he devours me, his hands making it into my hair and soon I feel one sliding over my silk blouse, up to cup my breast through the thin fabric. I moan into his mouth and when he tears his lips away from mine, his eyes are darker and his voice lower "no...it's your body, but it honestly fucking riles me up, Esther" and he twitches against my skirt and gestures with his hand "I mean the idea of you naked with one of those, pleasuring yourself" and he makes a facial expression that signals pain.

I get up from him and smile when he looks utterly confused. I lean back down to kiss him and then run my hand over his thigh up to cup his impressive bulge. I lean close to his ear, licking the shell briefly and hearing him suck in a breath and I say huskily "well, I actually bought a toy for you today, so maybe we can play with them together?".

Daniel's eyes go wide and he looks a bit comical and stammers out "you...you did what now?".

"I bought you a toy.....thought maybe we could use that until we can actually have intercourse again" and I stand up, turning to go get it.

He catches my hand and I turn back to him, he looks skeptical "ehh...I don't know.....your hand and mouth have been just fine", he mumbles.

"It will be great....I'll be right back" and I walk out in the hall and retrieve a sleek looking, navy blue bag and hand it to him when I return "I think you'll like it.....the online reviews are all 5 stars".

"You bought it online?".

I sit down next to him on the edge of the bed "no, silly....but I did some research before I went to my favorite toy store here in Berlin, it's called *Pleasure*.

He looks at the bag like it's a bomb "I've seen their ads in places".

"It's a great store, very tasteful and wonderful customer service".

Arching a brow, he looks at me "oh yeah...like what kind of customer service do they actually offer?".

I swat him playfully on the arm "you pervert! They just talk honestly about what you are buying, that's all", then I point to the bag "come on, open it.......it wont bite you, I promise".

"Very funny, Esther" and he takes a deep breath and reaches into the bag, retrieving a black box with fancy red lettering on the outside *ice fleshlight*". He stares, finally uttering "okay.....never used one of those....", then turning a bit pink "I've actually never used any sex toy ever".

"Seriously? Not even a vibrator on a girl?".

Shaking his head, he carefully opens the box "nope.....never had anyone that were into those, I guess and I always felt I did alright".

I grab his chin, our eyes locking "you have amazing oral and other skills, Daniel......it's not about that".

"I know it isn't" and he stares at the clear fleshlight inside the box "it's clear....".

"Yes.....I personally think the flesh colored ones are a bit creepy", then I put my hand on his thigh, leaning close to him again "besides....I would love to see your hard cock slide in and out of this".

He swallows hard and said organ twitches in his pants, straining against the fabric, indicating it very much would like that idea. He mutters "fuck", then turns to me and grasps my face with both his hands, kissing me passionately. Things are getting hot, I yank his shirt out of his pants, moving my hand up under it, my fingers making contact with his hot skin and hard muscles and I feel his hands, sliding up my flanks and then cupping each of my breasts through the thin fabric of my blouse.

"Daniel" I pant and we break, his eyes dark with arousal and I stand back up, quickly removing my top and I hear him gasp when he sees what I am wearing under it. A see through lace bra that pushes my breasts up and enhances my cleavage. I grin at him "you and your lingerie".

Putting up his hands in defeat, he gives me a smirk "I'll never deny that....", then he gulps as he eyes hungrily drinks me in, before he removes his own shirt, revealing his muscular chest, peppered with hair. He use to trim it a bit more, but has let it grow out since he came home and I honestly find it so hot. It's finally free of all the bruises, but he showcases red scars from the two knife wounds and the gunshot wound.

Reaching behind me, I unzip my leather skirt, letting it fall to the ground, stepping out of it, still wearing my heels. Daniel makes some guttural grunt and I do a mock curtsy, sticking my boobs in his face "well, thank you".

His hand is immediately on my thigh, feeling my stockings, then move up on my rear, his rough hand on my smooth skin and he slides a finger under my thong as his lips find mine. He growls into my mouth "you are so fucking beautiful".

I kiss him back with as much passion, my hands on his shoulders to steady myself as we hungrily kiss each other. He guides me over in front of him and I carefully straddle him as he sits on the edge of the bed. My arms go around him, he pulls me against him and we both moan when our chests meet, skin to skin, only my skimpy bra between us.

"Esther" he groans, his hands traveling over my back and then down to my behind. I press against his bulge in his pants, my core sliding over the outline of his cock and I feel myself clench in want and need. He starts to thrust up, but stops, making a face, his core is still sore. 

"Careful, Daniel" and I rub myself harder against him, feeling him twitch.

He buries his head in my cleavage as he holds my breasts close and he mutters "easy for you to say".

We exchange another passionate kiss and I lock eyes with him "how about you get naked on the bed and lets see what this toy will do?".

"Mmmmm" is as he gets out in between kissing my neck and licking my cleavage.

I start to laugh because his tongue tickles a bit "you are so fixated on those".

He lovingly holds each in his hands and admires them, then grins up at me "something would seriously be wrong with me if I wasn't".

Wiggling off his lap and out of his hold, I kneel between his legs and kiss his chest and then make my way down over his stomach. I lick his trail of hair under his belly button, then look up at him as I pop the top of his pants, reaching for the zipper "well, I guess I can sort of relate.....something would be seriously wrong with me, if I didn't just love what you hide in here" and I teasingly nibble at the fabric straining over his erection.

Daniel's hands fly to my hair and he croaks out "please".

"Then be a good boy and get on the bed" and I unzip his pants, sliding them down as he lifts up and moves up on the bed to lay down. I toss them on the floor, then quickly pull his socks off. I get out of my heels and remove my stockings, letting them fall to the ground.

I crawl onto the bed, looking at him. He is gorgeous as he lays there, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes fixed on me and what I might do next. His cock is hard, standing proud and a drop of precum is already sitting at the slit on the head, peeking out from the foreskin.

"Esther....please" and he reaches out to me and pulls me in for another hungry kiss, his hands roaming over me and then to my back, where he quickly undoes my bra and I sit up to take it off, flinging over my shoulder. 

He stares as my breasts spill out and he cock twitches, making the foreskin slide back just a bit and the drop of fluid trickles down his shaft. I move my hand over his stomach and up to the base of his cock, before wrapping my fingers around the shaft and I stroke up, spreading the moisture a bit.

"Ughhh" is all he gets out between his clenched teeth and then I kiss him again, pulling playfully on his lower lip, before kissing over his beard and down his throat. I lick his nipples and feel him strain in my hand, before I make my way down his stomach and I inhale his musky scent that surrounds his pubic hair. I lick my lips as I eye my price and I feel his hand softly in my hair "please, love" he urges me on.

I tighten my grip on him, pumping him a few more times, then slow down, softly circling my fingers over the tip and then lightly play with his foreskin, sliding it back and forth. He arches his back, which sends pains to his sides, so he forces himself to lie still, letting me do the work. More fluid leaks from his tip as I pleasure him and his breathing speeds up even more and the grip on my hair increases with his arousal.

"Mmmm.....I love your cock" and I look at it admiringly.

"Then fucking do something" he retorts, the frustration evident in his strained voice.

I reach down to cup his balls, they are already big and feel tight in my hand, then I lean over and lick a wide strip from the base up along his shaft, feeling the pulsing veins under my tongue, before swallowing down his head.

A strangled groan rips from his throat and he tugs on my hair "ohh fuck....ughhhh, yes....please".

Hollowing my cheeks, I suck a bit harder and feel him pulse, the salty precum flowing into my mouth and I lap it all up. It use to not appeal to me, I actually found it a bit gross, but with Daniel everything is different. I swirl my tongue around his head, pushing his foreskin all the way back, then lick quickly over the head and the underside. He moans and whimpers a bit, going more rigid, so I pull off him with a pop.

His eyes fly open as I sit back up, feeling my own wetness against my panties. "Wh...what are you doing?, his eyes are wide.

I crawl up next to him again, seeing how his eyes follow my breasts and he does reach out to cup one in his hand as our lips meet in a wet kiss. "It's time to play with your new toy". I see the slight apprehension in his eyes and I touch his cheek "don't be nervous......you'll like it, I promise......if you don't, I'll stop, ok?".

"Okay.....I trust you" and he follows my movements as I quickly open the nightstand drawer, pulling out the trusted bottle of lube along with a couple of hand towels. I move back to him and reach for the flesh light and suddenly feel his hand on my behind, then his fingers sliding between my legs, one digit making it under the skimpy fabric of my thong. 

I inhale sharply as he pushes into my wetness and his cock gives a approving twitch, when he feels how slick I already am. "Daniel", I pant, then look over my shoulder, moving a bit further down "quick distracting me", I add. He just grins, then watches as I flip the lube open and places several drops on the head of his cock. "Ready?", our eyes meet and he nods ever so slightly and his stomach muscles tightens in anticipation.

Grasping the base of his shaft with one hand, I hold him firmly as I move the flesh light into position, placing the opening against the head of his cock, then press it down, causing him to start sliding into it. The head breeches the opening and then his foreskin gets pulled all the way back as he penetrates the tight, clear sleeve even more, until I can see his entire cock encased inside the toy.

Daniel feels the rubber touch him, then starting to slide over him and he grips the sheets with one hand and find some leverage grasping onto my hip with his other hand when the tight and slick toy totally envelopes his cock in the most pleasurable way. He throws his head back and grunts through gritted teeth "ohhh jesus.........ohhhh god....fuck".

"Ok?" I ask and all I get is a wild nod of the head, his eyes are squeezed shut and a moan rips from his throat when I move the flesh light up his cock again "FUUUUCKKKKK........ohhh" and his fingers dig into my hip as I set a rhythm, watching as he moves in and out of the clear toy.

I let my eyes roam over him, how he looks in total ecstasy or close to it and I smile "want me to stop?".

He glares at me, his nostril flaring, growling out "I'll never give you another orgasm if you do",  but he soon forgets his threat and his eyes flutters close again as I move the flesh light faster and I watch his balls rise up and know he is close. His hand lets go of the sheets, moving up to close around mine, guiding the toy for just the right stimulation and I see him grow even harder, then the entire sleeve goes white as he fills it with his hot cum "ohhhhhhhhhhh fuuuuckkkkkkkkk..........ohhhh god.........ughhhhh".

I keep moving my hand as his fall away, going slower and I can't help but admire him as he orgasms, seeing the tightness in his entire body, then the release, his pelvic region contracting as he ejaculates, his mouth slightly open as he moans out his pleasure and then finally how he sacks back into the mattress, totally spend, his chest heaving violently. I very carefully pull the toy off him, putting it down on a towel, before I lay down next to him, very gently touching his cock and kissing his mouth "good?".

His hot breath is still coming in pants and he pulls me into his arms, kissing the hell out of me and he grunts "fucking hell!"

I laugh into his shoulder "that good".

Finally being able to open his eyes, he looks at me, taking a deep breath "it was damn amazing.....holy fuck when you slid that over my cock, I about shot my load right then and there.....the tightness" and he shivers.

"I'm glad you liked it".

"I fucking loved it" and he gets a bit more serious, touching my cheek softly " and I love you".

"I love you too, Daniel" and kiss him again.

He exhales again, then rolls towards me, pushing me gently down next to him and moving to slightly hover over me. He wiggles an eyebrow "and now I think it is your turn". We exchange several passionate kisses as he hands roam over my body, caressing my breasts, then slide over my stomach, down to grip the waistband of my thong "these better disappear" and he removes them, throwing them on the floor somewhere.

I pull him close again, relishing in our naked bodies close together, his warm skin against mine. He touches me all over again, before gently sliding a hand up my thigh, then gently pushing my legs apart, before he tickles the strip of hair right above my mound, then dives in for a deep, wet kiss as he pushes his fingers between my folds. I moan into his mouth as he fingers me, stroking over my clit with his thumb, making me throb even more.

"Daniel" I whimper and arch my back as he rubs my opening, spreading my slick moisture, turning me on even more.

"Fuck you are wet" he growls, devouring my mouth with his for several more minutes. Wet, passionate kissing noises being the only thing that fills the room. Suddenly he pulls away.

My eyes fly open and I protest "why are you stopping?".

He sits up and tugs on me so I can join him, kissing me yet again when we are both seated in the middle of the mattress "I want to play with your toys....please" and he gives me his best puppy eyes.

I learn up to kiss him, while caressing his beautiful, hairy chest "we can do that" and I reach for the box that ended up on the corner of the bed "so which one do you want to try".

"Which one is your favorite?" and he looks at the different colors and shapes in there.

"Depends on the mood".

Daniel gets close to my ear, moving my hair out of the way and says huskily "well, what is your mood today, Miss Krug?".

I smile when he calls me that, it's kind of turned into an internal joke between us since he use to say it with such resentment and I would retort with *Mr. Miller* in the same manner. I scan over the toys, then reach for a purple vibrator, shaped like a dildo "maybe this one". He looks at it and hesitates, I let out a giggle, trying to hand it to him "it wont bite either, I promise".

He grabs my face and kisses me hard "I know, smartass", but then his uncertainty returns "I..I...how are we going to do this?"

"Well, you can just sit there and watch while I have all the fun or you can help me".

"Help you, please", he croaks, then swallows hard, finally reaching for the toy, surprised when he touches it "it's soft".

"Mmmm...yes, wouldn't feel good if it was rough would it?".

"You have a point", he nods, then continues "I guess I just always thought they would be cold and not feel nice".

"I think the old styles were, but these new silicone ones are wonderful", then I let out a snort.

"What?", he looks at me with curiosity.

Our eyes meet "it just reminded me.....the first time I saw an erect penis, I was afraid to touch it......thought it would be slimy".

"Really?".

"Yeah, it was my high school boyfriend, I was surprised how silky soft the skin felt, even over all the hardness...like velvet almost".

"I guess I was surprised too.....the first time I touched a girl between the legs.....seemed like a jungle, lots of folds and then wetness, I came right when I managed to find the opening, the slickness and then she clenched around me......I was gone......in my pants, it was embarrassing".

We kiss again and I smile at him "well, I am glad you have found your way around all the folds now and I don't think it was embarrassing...you were just a normal, horny teenage boy" and I can help but reach up to touch his cock, laying semi hard against his thigh.

"I guess" he mumbles, then pokes me in the side with the toy "enough talk, Miss....playtime, please".

I toss a couple of pillows against the headboard and gestures for him to lean against it. He gets situated and I crawl up, spreading his legs and wrapping my arms around him and kissing him deeply, rubbing my breasts against him. He lets the toy fall out of his hand, grasping me with both and deepening the kiss even more, then slide them down over my back, squeezing my behind, before moving them up to cup each orb. 

"Daniel" I moan into his mouth and our tongues chase each other.

He finally tears his mouth away from mine and gestures towards the toy "please?".

"Eager beaver are we now, Mr. Miller?" and I notice he is a bit harder, but I ignore it, kissing him once more, before seating myself between his legs, my back against his front.

Daniel sweeps my hair out of the way, off my shoulder and kiss it, then my neck, making me giggle, before he reaches for the toy again "now what?" and he moves his other hand up on my stomach and up to caress my breast, making my nipple hard. I moan as he strokes my hard flesh, making me throb between my legs and I automatically spread them a bit, feeling him twitch against my behind.

I turn my head to give him a sloppy kiss, then reach for his hand with the toy, guiding it towards my center. He croaks "lube?".

Pressing harder against him, feeling his warmth, I shake my head "I think I might be wet enough, but turn it on....push on the end of it".

He does and it roars to life, buzzing loudly and he drops it in surprise "what the fuck?".

I keel over laughing, reaching for the bouncing toy "I think you pushed it all the way to the highest setting....which is way too much for most people" and I adjust the speed, until it just hums slightly.

"My bad......sorry" and he nibbles on my ear, whispering "now show me what you like" as he takes the toy back and I gently move his hand, holding it down between my legs. I very lightly touch the top of my mound and then my clit, before making the vibrator slide down between my folds, making contact with my entrance and then back up to my clit.

"Ohhhh...ohhhhhhhh" I whimper as the toy touches me for the first time and I pull my legs wider apart, eager for more contact. It feels so good and I am worked up already. 

Daniel's breathing picks up as I guide his hand and he watches me pleasuring myself with his help. I shift a little and then put my legs over his to give more access to where I need it the most. I grab his thigh and moan out as the vibrator strokes over my clit again and again. His voice is raspy in my hair, his breath coming in huffs "ughhh, Esther....that is so fucking hot.......you are so beautiful, love".

"Mmmmm.....more, please" and I grip his hand harder and guide the toy to my opening and letting it slide in with a moan "ohhhh fuck yes.....ohhhhhhhh".

He groans behind me as he watches the vibrator slide inside my wetness and he feels himself go instantly all the way hard, when it moves out again, covered with my juices "fuck".

I'm a withering mess as my body tightens and I eagerly move his hand, making him fuck me with the toy and I know I am close. I arch against him and beg "more....harder.......Daniel......ohhh god....close".

"Cum for me, Esther.....I want you to cum" and I let go of his hand, gripping his thighs, digging my nails into his flesh and he takes total control of the vibrator, moving it rapidly in and out of me. He reaches up with his other hand to touch my breast, using his thumb to stroke over my nipple and then suddenly pulls the toy out, moving it up to my clit, drawing circles.

I tense up and tilt my head back and he captures my mouth with his in a deep kiss, muffling my moans of total pleasure as the orgasm moves through my entire body "mmmpffff.........ohhhhh god.... ughhh fuck". 

He pulls the vibrator back, knowing I am sensitive and just ever so slightly keeps touching my clit, prolonging it as long as he can, while still stroking my breast, his voice hot against my mouth "just like that....that was about the hottest thing I've ever seen......fuck, Esther".

My eyes are closed and I am leaning heavily against him as I try to come down from the high. I do reach for his hand, shutting off the vibrator and letting out a deep breath "holy fuck...." and I open my eyes, turning my head so we can kiss again.

"It was....wow....." and I feel him twitch against me "I've never seen such strong orgasm contractions before", then he lifts the vibrator "this thing would solve a lot of issues, wouldn't it?".

I laugh as I take it from him, putting it over on the towel with the fleshlight "yes it would.......and this one is waterproof too".

"Seriously?" and he lazily caresses my naked body, kissing my shoulders and neck.

"Yep, it is great in the bath.....really gets you relaxed".

"Ughh" he groans.

I gather my strength and turn over, looking down at his raging hard on, his cock standing straight up, the head looking angrily out from the foreskin, a drop of precum glistening at the tip. I reach up, tenderly touching his balls, before stroking up on his pulsing shaft and back down, making the foreskin move and I swipe over his head. I lean close to his mouth "and you are less than relaxed, Mr. Miller".

His eyes closes as I touch him and he groans out in pleasure "please.....ohhhhh" and he opens his eyes, looking at me with lust painted all over his face "I know....when you shoved that vibrator in your pussy, I was pretty much done....and when it came back out, all wet", he gives me a painful look.

"Very impressive for an old man" I say with a smirk.

"Watch it!", he threatens, but it turns into a moan when I lean down to lick over the tip and I feel his hand in my hair. 

I pleasure him a bit more, before popping off, coming back up to kiss him deeply and then whisper in his ear "lay down".

"Wh...what?", his eyes go big.

Tugging gently on his cock, I lick his earlobe "I want to have this inside of me....I need to feel it, so lets try me riding you......I promise to stop if it hurts you".

He nods and grasps my face, kissing me deeply, before moving down on the bed, so he is laying flat. I reach for the lube, putting a few drops on my hand, then gliding it over his erection, slicking him up. He pushes his hips up to eagerly meet my hand, but it is tentatively, since his sides are still sore. He kisses me with passion again and moan into my mouth "please...".

I let go of him, then reach for the towel to wipe my hand, before carefully putting my leg over him, straddling him. He looks up at me and I feel his warm hands on my hips as we exchange a few more kisses and he looks down when we break, my boobs pretty close to his face and he smirks. I roll my eyes at him, before reaching between us, lifting up ever so slightly, lining him up. His wet tip nudges at my entrance and I slide back and push down, letting him slip inside of me. 

The feeling as he penetrates me is pretty overwhelming, a combination of pure pleasure and lust rushes through my body and I let out a moan as he slides all the way in "Daniel.......ohhhhh".

His eyes roll back in his head as my tight wetness envelopes him and he groans when he bottoms out "fuck".

We kiss again and I am careful not put any weight on him at all, my arms on either side of his head, our bodies close, my legs and arms supporting me. He fondles my one breast in the tight space, before he moves his hands down my back, caressing over my rear end, then grasping onto my hips, encouraging me to move. I start slow, sliding back and forth, watching him for any sign of discomfort, but all I see is pleasure as he eyes are squeezed shut and he grips me tighter, pleading "ughhh....fuck it's good, Esther......ohhhhhh".

I pick up my speed, moving faster, concentrating on how he feels inside of me, the way he fills me up and every time he goes in deep, brushes over something that makes me want to scream. He is panting under me, his hands moving to my rear and he bends his head a little to capture a nipple in his mouth and he sucks hard. I whimper and clench around him, which makes him gasp in surprise and pleasure. He flicks his tongue over my hard flesh and feel my core react.

"Daniel......" and my body is tightening like a bow.

He grins up at me, his eyes dark with desire as he moves a hand up to swipe a strand of hair out of my face. His voice is husky "feel better than your toy?".

I nod "yes......ohhhh fuck yes, so much bigger and better.......I love how you fill me" as I move up and down his shaft, enjoying how he pleasures me, the way his pubic bone and hair brushes against my swollen clit, every time I slide down. 

The tension is building and he senses it too. He kisses me again and urges me on "can you cum for me? I want to feel you cum around my cock" he rasps, while fighting the urge to thrust up into me, knowing his tender ribs are still not up for that.

"Ohhhh, Daniel.....close....I..." and I move faster, feeling the pleasure starting in my pelvis, then washing through my body as I climax hard, contracting violently around his cock, squeezing him "ohhhh yes ......ohhhhhhh I'm cuming..........ughhhhh".

He pulls me into his arms, feeling me milking him and he can't hold back anymore, he moves a hand down to my rear, holding me firmly to him and he thrusts quickly, with swallow movements into me and empties everything he has, as pleasure rushes through him and he releases his warmth deep inside of me, his head buried in my neck, muffling his moans of orgasmic bliss "ughhhhhhhhhh fuuuuckkkkkk".

We cling to each other, me still holding my weight off him, our chests pressed tightly together as we both try to come down for the high we just shared. I feel his heart hammering against me and his hot breath on my neck. I try to breathe deeply and slowly return to reality. His warm hands are caressing me, first my behind, then up on my back and he plays with my hair. I finally find the strength to lift my head and our eyes meet. I smile and kiss him softly "wow".

He chuckles and kisses me again, stroking my cheek and looking at me with so much love "you can say that again....." and he lets out a breath, looking blissfully happy "fuck it was good".

"Did it hurt at all?" I ask in concern.

Daniel grins "nope, it just felt fucking amazing to finally be inside of you again" and he twitches again and wiggle an eyebrow.

I giggle into his chest "don't even think about it, mister" and I reach for the towel, while carefully letting him slip from me as I move off him and doing my best to clean us both up. I lay down next to him and he pulls me close. We don't speak, but just lie together, our hands intertwined on his chest and he turns to kiss me again.

"I love you, Esther".

"I love you too" and I reluctantly get up.

He looks up at me in confusion "you're leaving?".

"Just for a moment.......remember.... UTI's are not cute...." and I grab the toys and dirty towels, trotting to the bathroom.

"True" he sighs, looking at my naked behind as I disappear.

I walk back in after, finding Daniel still sprawled out on the bed, naked and lazily smoking a cigarette he found in the nightstand. He pat the side of the bed and hold it out to me. I sit down and take it gratefully from him, inhaling a couple of times and looking at him "thanks......it's nice".

He runs a hand over my naked thigh and up to caress my breast softly "it is, but fucking you was nice".

"Mmmmm" and I hand the cigarette back to him, giving him a smile "it was all very nice" and I question him "so up for playing with toys some other time?".

"Ohh yeah, anytime......it was really arousing.....all of it". He sits up, snuffing out the cigarette in the ask tray and kissing me again "so should we go out for dinner? I'm rather famished now".

I turn to him "or we could have a bath and some wine....order pizza and eat it in bed?"

"Deal" and he reaches for his phone as I go to fill up the tub.

15 minutes later we are seated in the tub, wine glasses in hand and I am leaned against him again, sitting between his legs. 

Daniel takes a sip and sighs "this is the life".

I turn to kiss him and nod "yeah....wish our lives were like this all the time".

He lifts his glass to propose a toast and I shift around to face him. He smiles at me "to us".

"To us" and we clink glasses and I happily snuggle into his chest as he kisses my hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
